searching my love star
by yelitzagarcete
Summary: esta historia nació de un profundo deseo del corazón.... de la búsqueda de la verdad interna... la búsqueda del amor...
1. Chapter 1: un viaje inesperado

******En busca de la estrella del amor**

********

Capitulo 1:

******Un viaje inesperado**

**  
Serena despertó sobresaltada de la cama, más sobresaltada que nunca a diferencia de otros días en donde normalmente estaría todavía dormida o peleando con su madre para levantarse.**

****

Faltaban dos meses para que se acaben las vacaciones y con ella el verano; el sobresalto de la mañana era porque por fin había llegado el día... Su madre, hace dos semanas atrás le había anunciado que haría una viaje a Suecia, le había ordenado visitar a la Tía Asuka.... Las razones ella las desconocía y ese día de partir había llegado, su madre se había negado durante esos dias previos al viaje a decir palabra alguna pese a las insistencias de ella... Incluso trato con su padre de saber el motivo del viaje pero este también guardo silencio ignorándola o cambiándole de tema

Pese a todo ella lo esperaba con ansias pero también con nostalgia... ese viaje implicaba muchas cosas... dejar la familia, los amigos, y a Darien, o Davis como ella lo llamaba de cariño... Ese era su peor dilema... la mayor de sus preocupaciones, con la resbalosa de Telu, rondando y merodeando como víbora de encanto, dejarlo era su mayor angustia.

La idea de no saber lo que esta pasando en casa... La casa..., como iba a extrañar a su madre... su cocina (Serena llora.. MI CURRY CON ZANAHORIAS!!!), a su padre y Sammy o Sam como lo llama ella; a pesar de que somos como el agua y el aceite... Sam es buena onda, malcriado y pesado, es lindo

Serena daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama... Lu dormía apacible en la almohada de Serena sus ronquiditos eran como un ronroneo tan relajante pero Serena estaba inquieta pensando, pensando, pensando, enumerando los miles de episodios que paso con Davis todo por causa de Telu...su amor fue el más probado en el universo y sobrevivió hasta ahora gracias a los dos...

Lo que a Serena más le disgustaba era esa angustia, ¿por qué le embargaba de repente ese miedo?, su seguridad en Davis debía ser una fortaleza inquebrable... pero dudaba, sentía que por un no se ¿qué? que le hace no se que cosa, que las cosas entre el y ella iban a cambiar... eso la molestaba tanto no tendría porque pensar asi pero lo hacia, sus miedos y el corazón palpitándole fuerte la ponían nerviosa, si fuera por el no iría si fuera por ella iría...esa lucha de emociones en su ser la llevo a apretujar a Lu que despertó de su cálido sueño bamboleando las patitas al aire gritando mew y con la carita sudada del susto.

Era como un cruel dolor y un dulce sentimiento esta quimera de emociones... ella estaba segura de amarlo... sabía que el la amaba, pero porque este sentimiento de angustia... ¡¡¡porque entonces este sentimiento de angustia!!! de donde nace este pavor!!!

Serena grito para si moviendo el torso a par que lloraba y apretujaba a la pobre de Lu... no quiero ir pero se echaba en la cama en posición fetal para decir chupándose el dedo quiero ir pero Davis...

ella afloja a Lu que aprovecha y se escapa de Serena escondiendose bajo la cómoda.

**Solo hasta que llego el dia ella espero este viaje con ansias y no hacia más que hablar de ello ****como si nada... se la pasaba presumiendo con sus amigas;**

****

Mas llegado el día sólo ahí, ella empezo a preocuparse por todo; apensar en ello, es decir, a pensar seriamente en el viaje y en lo que representa esa distancia para ella y su mundo; más que nunca en la vida estaba contenta iría de vacaciones a casa de su tía en "Suecia"... ella nunca había salido de Tokio, lo cual la atemorizaba la idea de volar pero a la vez sentía por su sangre correr la adrenalina de la emoción... cruzar el mundo... la verdad Serena estaba algo nerviosa hace mucho que no veía a la tía y le preocupaba el recibimiento que tendría su inesperada visita, la gente que la rodeaba y por sobre todo era un desafío para ella pues estaría probando su ingles porque odiaba la materia, las clases con Mr. Brown eran su pesadilla; no era buena hablando y la verdad no había mejorado (ella se toca uno de los rodetes mientras hace un gesto de decepción), razón por lo cual no le gustaba tanto la idea pero que se le iba a hacer lo tendra que usar hasta que aprendiera el idioma del país... la distancia con su familia, sus amigas y Davis... La peligrosa Telu

**Serena da vueltas en la cama...  
SERENA:**-Davis, Davis, Davis-  
no logra apartar sus pensamientos ni por un segundo... estaba acostada boca arriba mirando el techo al final de un salto ella se levanta y se sienta medio cuerpo en la cama (tiene las piernas tapadas aún),  
**SERENA:** -que voy a hacer contigo... yo me voy y tu te quedas... ella se muerde las uñas... es que me da coraje dejarlo sabiendo que Telu podría estar tramando algo más sabiendo de mi ausencia; a más no podrá llamarme por el costo internacional; solo podra mandarme mails...

Renegando mientras pone los pies en el suelo buscando sus pantuflas rosadas con forma de conejito se repetia para sí misma  
**SERENA:**- y pedirle a las chicas que me echen una mano sería decir que no estamos bien cuando estamos bien... eso creo

Ella se sienta en la cama y piensa que acción tomar, tiene las manos sobre las rodillas como rezando esta medio inclinada... se estaba por decir en voz alta para ella misma su pensamientos cuando su madre irrumpe de golpe, despertandola de sus pensamientos... se sienta correctamente del susto y se queda mirando a su madre como si tuviera la mente en blanco...

**Mamá:** -Serena!!!! porque si estas despierta no te levantas!!! niña perezosa, tienes mucho que hacer el día de hoy  
**Serena:** -Mamá,  
**Mamá:** -arriba, vamos levantate... ve a desayunar y luego a hacer tus compras  
**Serena:** -pero... Mamá...  
**Mamá:** -no discutas conmigo Sereeena que aun estoy a tiempo de suspender el viaje de regreso  
**Serena:** -si Mamá, (ella lo dijo de tan mala gana... no es que no quisiera ir... le preocupaba Davis, la incertidumbre de no saber cuando volver; ella quiere preguntar a su madre que es su misión en casa de la Tía pero como preguntarle a su madre si ya estaba enojada... ella se arriesga)  
Mamá, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer en casa de la Tía Asuka, ni siquiera recuerdo como era... si era buena como una angel o era mala... alegre o argelada, si era gorda como un mamut o era flaca como una escopeta... Mamá  
**Mamá:** -Serena... hija, tu trankila yo ya le escribi a tu Tía Asuka cuando llegues ella te dira todo  
**Serena:** -Mamá... (nada convencida de la respuesta... ella tantea otra pregunta) esto es un castigo  
**Mamá:** -LO SERÁ SI NO TE MOVILIZAS YA!!!  
**Serena:** -Mamá!!, esta bien

Serena tomo un baño antes de bajar a desayunar, fue el baño más largo que tal vez haya tomado pues estaba en la tina pensando, pensando si no fuera por su madre ella tal vez no hubiera salido, ya abajo estaban en la mesa Sam, su padre tomando el desayuno en silencio, entra su madre y le sirve el desayuno luego la madre se sienta a la mesa y continua su desayuno... eran cafe, leche, tostadas y panqueques

Serena se toma su café y nota que la mesa esta callada... cosa que no es costumbre... entonces observa a su padre, madre y hermano... se toma otro sorbo de su café y mira de reojo a su familia y no aguantando mas la incertidumbre ella pregunta

**Serena:** -porque ese silencio la mesa suele ser más amena..  
**Sam:** -Serena boba, te caíste de la cama por eso estas despierta tan temprano  
**Serena:** -Sam!!!!  
**Mamá:** -Serena, basta termina tu desayuno y vete preparando que a las cuatro tienes que estar en aeropuerto...  
**Serena:** -Mamá  
**Mamá:** -sabes que tienes que salir antes para tomar el tren, así que ve haciendo tus compras finales y haz tus maletas  
**Papá:** -si quieres te dejo en el centro comercial hija... me queda en el camino  
**Serena:** -si papá... respondió disimulando su tristeza ella pensaba para si misma va estar ausente por un tiempo que ni ella sabe y así de fríos se ponen con ella

Ya en el auto ella veía la ciudad... melancólica, a sus amigos caminar desde tempranas horas... los padres paseando a sus hijos...gente sale a trabajar su padre la observa desde el retrovisor  
**Papá:** -asegúrate de despedirte de tus amigas... Serena  
**Serena:** -si papá  
**Papá:** -quita esa cara te vas a divertir  
**Serena:** -solo que los voy a extrañar demasiado nunca he estado fuera  
**Papá:** -es lógico hija que te sientas así... calma todo saldrá bien, verás que te divertirás mucho... cuando vuelvas tendrás una historia que contarles a tus amigas...llegamos  
**Serena:** -si papá  
**Papá:** -oye hija, te quiero y lo sabes... mi princesa... prométeme que quitaras esa cara en unos minutos más... tu sabes que yo no podré acompañarte al aeropuerto pero tu madre y Sam lo harán... cuídate hija  
**Serena:** -si papá ella lo abraza y se baja...

Serena hizo sus compras y compro un presente a sus amigas a modo de disculpa por no poder pasar el resto de las vacaciones y el verano juntas... las vería en el almuerzo y ese seria el momento oportuno para entregárselas... ella fue a sentarse a descansar en en el banco de una plaza cercana a la torre de Tokio... se tomaba una soda cuando vio pasar acaramelados a una pareja y de nuevo recordó lo que por instantes se había disipado de su mente...Davis

Serena estaba recostada sobre sus rodillas cuando eso paso y la escena la obligo a recostarse por el respaldero de la banca...si era por ella lloraba... hizo un esfuerzo enorme aunque se escurrieron alguna lágrimas ella se contuvo...  
**Serena:** -Davis... se decía para si misma... yo no sé que sería de mí si Telu te tuviera y te olvidaras de mí  
**Davis:** -La verdad Serena yo no se que sería de mi si otra mujer estuviera en tu lugar...  
ella se sorprende y lo mira  
**Serena:** -Da... Da.. Davis... que haces aquí... no tendrías que estar trabajando...  
**Davis:** -pedí permiso media mañana para hablar contigo antes de irte fue lo que pude conseguir o sino me despedían aunque me lo van a descontar de mi sueldo...jejeje arrascandose la cabeza pero la verdad importa si puedo estar contigo estos minutos no hay dinero que me puedan pagar que sea suficiente para cambiarte  
**Serena:** -Davis...  
Serena lo abraza y aprieta su rostro en su pecho en su afán de no llorar... pensaba que se preocupaba demasiado...se puso auto estresante por fantasmas y sombras que no habían...  
Davis la calma y suvente la empja hacia el frente... ella mira el piso de la vergüenza por haber soltado unas cuantas lágrimas, el le acaricia el rostro pasando su mano derecha desde la sien hasta el mentón por lado izquierdo de su rostro... levantándola levemente para besarla... pero...

**Serena lo abraza y aprieta su rostro en su pecho en su afán de no llorar... pensaba que se preocupaba demasiado...se puso auto estresante por fantasmas y sombras que no habían...  
Davis la calma y suavemente la empuja hacia el frente... ella mira el piso de la vergüenza por haber soltado unas cuantas lágrimas, el le acaricia el rostro pasando su mano derecha desde la sien hasta el mentón por lado izquierdo de su rostro... levantándola levemente para besarla... pero...  
**

******Serena lo abraza y aprieta su rostro en su pecho en su afán de no llorar... pensaba que se preocupaba demasiado...se puso auto estresante por fantasmas y sombras que no habían...  
Davis la calma y suavemente la empuja hacia el frente... ella mira el piso de la vergüenza por haber soltado unas cuantas lágrimas, el le acaricia el rostro pasando su mano derecha desde la sien hasta el mentón por lado izquierdo de su rostro... levantándola levemente para besarla... pero... ella aparto su rostro para evitarlo..  
Davis estaba confundido... el se extraña por la reacción de ella.**

**Davis:** que pasa Serena  
**Serena:** -a quien engaño  
**Davis:** -que pasa Serena no me asustes así... por Dios

...ella calla... no consigue deshacerse de las ideas que dan vueltas en su cabeza... a la par que ve atentamente la reacción de Davis...

**Davis:** -no... no lo digas Serena... no digas que quieres acabar conmigo... yo que haría sin ti.  
esas palabras despiertan a Serena... ella lo ve con los ojos bien abiertos por la idea que se cruzo a Davis... ella sólo ríe de él colocando un mano en la boca para disimular su risita  
**Serena:** -te equivocas como se te ocurre... empujándolo suavemente... poniéndose seria posteriormente, sentada medio inclinada en la banca con las manos en las rodillas... de frente a Davis...  
Este suspira profundo echándose para atrás mirando el cielo como diciendo gracias... mientras que se pone de golpe, de frente nuevamente algo así como Serena esta solo que menos inclinado, con una mano sobre la mano derecha de ella y mirándola mientras ella tiene la vista en sus manos  
**Davis:** -que piensas Serena, que pasa , dime...  
**Serena:** Davis, tengo miedo...  
**Davis:** -de que  
**Serena:** - la lejanía... esta angustia  
**Davis:** - me entristece oírte decir eso  
**Serena:** -se que hemos estado bien  
**Davis:** - que acaso no lo estamos Serena  
**Serena:** -si lo estamos pero no por eso dejo de preocuparme por nosotros.. supongo que volvere a finales de las vacaciones para el próximo semestre.  
**Davis:** -es lógico tienes que terminar la carrera, te preocupas demasiado...  
**Serena:** - no se porque lo pienso... tampoco consigo apartar esa idea de la cabeza ni por mas que intento  
ella se come las uñas de la mano izquierda  
**Davis:** - asi que es eso...dudas de mi  
**Serena:** - (ella se da vuelta a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos a la par que baja la mano y la coloca de nuevo en donde estaba), como puedes decir eso... así como si nada... Davis no dudo de ti porque eres el hombre a quien amo más que a mi vida...  
**Davis:** - Serena tendrás que querer tu vida... por que tu eres mi vida...  
**Serena:** - (ella se sonroja)..Davis...  
**Davis:** - si no soy yo que es lo que te disgusta  
**Serena:** - (ella aprieta sus rodillas en son de expresar rabia), es lo que pueda pasarte mientras yo no este  
**Davis:** - que podría pasarme Serena... discúlpame que suene feo... pero yo se cuidarme...  
**Serena:** -Serena gira la cabeza para verlo... con una mirada fulminante a la par que le contesta...  
**Davis:** - ay perdón Serena no quise...  
**Serena:** -Telu  
**Davis:** -ah, ya entiendo así que eso es lo que te preocupa  
**Serena:** -no es lo que tu hagas lo que me angustia... creo en ti, en tus promesas, en tus palabras, en tus muestras de afecto..sé que me quieres Davis, sé que me amas... sé que tu amor es genuino como el dolor que causa tocar una llama con las yemas de los dedos.. no tengo dudas de tus sentimientos hacia mí y yo espero que tu no dudes del mío..  
lo que me angustia es lo que ella intente hacer.. no puedo esconderte bajo la tierra ni encerrarte en una prisión para alejarte de ella... tampoco podrás evadirla porque es caprichosa... me preocupa lo que intente hacer por separarnos... nuestro amor ya sufrió mucho por ella... nuestros caminos están hecho de piedras y no flores por culpa de ella que no sale de nuestras vidas porque esta obsesionada contigo  
**Davis:** -pero no pasará nada Serena  
**Serena:** -no es lo que tu hagas... es lo que ella haga... puedes no mover un dedo y ella tenerte en sus manos con sus artimañas... puedes pelear a capa y espada con todas tus fuerzas y aun así puede tenerte prisionero de sus mentiras y envolverte en dudas para que renuncies a mí... tengo miedo.. mucho miedo de estar sola sin ti  
**Davis:** -te vas rendir Serena  
**Serena:** - eh!!!  
**Davis:** -que si te vas a rendir... no lucharas más por mi Serena  
**Serena:** -de que hablas  
**Davis:** - por lo que veo te estas rindiendo... no estas terminando conmigo pero lo estas haciendo... preocupandote por ella... yo no se lo permitiré si tu no me dejas Serena  
**Serena:** -ya te dije que no voy a dejarte  
**Davis:** -tu podrás estar lejos un tiempo pero estarás en mi corazón siempre... no importa que tan cerca este ella si tu estas aquí (el pone la mano derecha de ella sobre su corazón, ella siente los latidos de Davis) ella no podrá entrar... no tendrá tu lugar, si tu te rindes que esperas de mi  
**Serena:** -jamas dije que iba a rendirme.... ella avergonzada con Davis, el le suelta la mano  
**David:** - yo no pienso renunciar a ti Serena te amo,- le recalca él a la par que la agarra de los hombros... ella alza su rostro... Davis le roba el beso que Serena le negó al principio, y que en este momento ella se resistió un poquito pues no lo esperaba.. no era típico de él... siempre acercaba su rostro para suplicarle un beso a la par que el se hacia desear por ella y ella por el...esta vez solo lo tomo... ella se quedo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa por unos instantes hasta que lentamente los fue cerrando para disfrutar la tibieza de ese beso... Davis la dejo de besar por unos instantes solo para verse ambos a los ojos.. ni siquiera separaron sus rostros muy lejos... para que seguidamente se dieran otro que fue distinto... deseado por ambos, lento y más apasionado...

Cuando terminaron Davis la vio a los ojos, ella los tenía húmedos de la felicidad y la tristeza... en pocas horas se iría pero se iba segura... Davis entonces la abrazo y le dijo susurrándole a los oídos en un tono cariñoso  
**Davis:** -mi amor no seas tonta, yo te amo, yo te esperare siempre... espere por ti toda la vida, te encontré, soy feliz contigo... crees que te dejare ir de mi fácilmente, cuanto hemos sufrido juntos con las intrigas de Telu, Ann, Melissa, Kaoline, Neherenia... cuanto ya pasamos juntos... yo te amo, te sigo amando como te ame el día que te conocí y no me arrepiento de amarte...  
**Serena:** -tienes razón, me preocupaba en vano... me siento realmente una tonta  
**Davis:** -no digas eso  
ellos se miran entre risas...  
**Serena:** -te amo  
**Davis:** -lo se.. yo también.....no vuelvas a decir que eres una tonta porque si te preocupas por mi es por que me quieres... yo no ignore el viaje que harías también me preocupo por ti, pero no puedo ser egoísta y mucho menos contigo... estabas tan feliz... estabas hermosa  
**Serena:** -osea que hoy estoy fea  
**Davis:** -de tanto llorar si  
**Serena:** -Davis!!!!  
**Davis:** -era broma... yo te apoyo Serena... Lo que sea que tengas que hacer en casa de tu tía... yo te apoyo...regresa pronto... intentare llamarte para escuchar tu voz pero si o si voy a verte todas las noches antes de dormir... y si se puede en mi trabajo... te escribiré todos los días  
**Serena:** -es que yo  
**Davis:** no le da tiempo de seguir hablando y le da otro beso (se lo arrebata, por segunda vez ella se queda con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa), la deja libre solo unos segundos solo para decirle -no más palabras solo amor...-y lentamente se acerca los pocos milímetros que se separo de ella y la besa otra vez...**  
Las horas junto a Davis pasaron volando... ya se iba haciendo el momento en que el tendría que dejarla para presentarse al trabajo y para que ella pudiera terminar sus cosas antes de ir al aeropuerto...  
Davis solo se limito a observarla tan linda pero luego un bolso de compras cayo al suelo... Serena viendo la hora que era se desespero pues todavía no había visitado a sus amigas y ya tenia que presentarse en casa o su madre la estaría regañando... sus compras eran un montón...  
Davis la convenció de ir a su casa pese a que ella no quería... **

**  
Davis:** solo para que dejes tus compras... yo te acompaño  
**Serena:** - sabes que si llego mama ya no me deja salir  
**Davis:** - yo pienso que ella te va a comprender  
**Serena:** - no lo creo  
**Davis:** - no se diga más yo te acompaño a dejar tus cosas, y luego te llevo a casa de Rei después de todo estas en mi camino Serena...  
**Serena:** -Davis... pero  
el la mira con cara de no me contradigas, pero su rostro no expresa enojo sino ternura ella no objeta nada más...

al llegar a casa  
**Serena:** -mama ya llegue!!! vine a dejar algunas cosas y voy a casa de Rei...  
**Mamá:** - Serena espera dijo su madre saliéndole al encuentro en la sala, allí ve a Davis.. este la saluda  
**Serena:** -si mamá..  
**Davis:** -hola señora.. jejeje.. como esta  
**Serena:** -Davis me ayudo a traer mis cosas  
**Mamá:** -Serena no quiero que te tardes porque hubo un accidente en el centro y tu tienes que pasar por allí para ir a la estación de tren para llegar al aeropuerto... tendrás que salir mas temprano  
**Serena:** -esta bien Mamá apretando el bolso que llevaba en la mano... Davis se da cuenta de los pensamiento de su amada  
**Davis:** -mejor te apuras Serena... vamos te acompaño  
**Serena:** -eh!! si lo dijo despertando de ese mal rato... la frialdad de su madre le extrañaba

ellos salieron y se dirigieron a casa de Rei.. durante todo el camino Serena no hizo más que mirar el piso... Davis trato de reconfortarla pero ella seguía pensativa trato de disimular lo mejor que pudo ese disgusto que tenia por la forma en que su madre la trataba estos últimos días ni por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no conseguía entender porque su madre actuaba así... sonrió para él el resto del camino... hablaban de lo que harían cuando ella volviera...  
llegaron a la escalinata al templo frente a esa monumental escalera se dieron el ultimo beso que se darían hasta que ella volviera...

el se fue y ella subió, al llegar se dirigió al templo, toco las campanas y pidió un deseo...  
**Serena:** -por favor, que todo salga bien, sea lo que sea que todo salga bien... repetía una otra vez a la par que repicaba las campanas  
Nicolás que barría los alrededores oyó el repique y fue a ver de quien se trataba... pero antes de ver bien al llegar ahí lo que hizo fue propinarle un escobazo Serena y a gritarle bribón deja ya de jugar con las campanas sagradas del templo  
grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Serena tan angustiada y con una ganas de llorar no solo era por lo que acontecía sino por la paliza que le propino Nicolás esta lo mira con uno ojos envueltos en llamas el solo atina a decir  
**Nicolás:** - tranquila Serena, te esta escuchando  
**Serena:** - Nicolás... que haces espiándome  
**Nicolás:** - porque tocas las campanas así  
**Serena:** - que dices... mejor dicho que haces porque me golpeas  
**Nicolás:** - pensé que eras un bribón asi que vine y te...  
**Serena:** - uich!!! no estoy de humor par tus bromas  
**Nicolás:** -Serena, cálmate  
**Serena:** - esas son excusas como te atreves a espiar a las personas y darles una paliza!! ella le quita su escoba y comienza a perseguirlo  
Nicolas grita desesperado mientras corre por todo el patio, y Serena lo sigue a todos lados con la escoba en alto...  
tanto era el bochinche que hacían que todas las chicas salieron a ver que pasaba... incluyendo el abuelo...  
**Serena:** - me las vas a pagar  
**Rei:** -Serena... que haces  
**Lita:** -Serena detente!  
**Mina:** - ya basta  
en su afan de parar la pelea las chikas terminan teniendo una pelea todas juntas pues Serena intentado darle a Nicolás golpea Rei y esta cae sobre Lita.. lo cual empuja a Amy quien cae al estanque llevándose a Mina consigo pues esta le agarro del cabello..  
serena se queda con la escoba arriba y Nicolás con la pierna flexionada, ambos se quedan congelas al ver la escena y con los ojos saltones y la boca abierta; la cara de todas ellas en especial la de Rei que se acerca y le quita de golpe la escoba a Serena esta se escuda en Nicolás  
**Serena:** -lo siento Rei  
**Rei:** - dejate ya de tonterias y entra en la casa  
todas entran en la casa echa bolsas... Rei sucia, lita con unos cuantos raspones y Mina y Amy mojadas  
**Serena:** -lo siento en verdad lo lamento  
**Rei:** - Serena porque no maduras  
**Lita:** -oye Rei no seas dura con ella,  
**Mina:** -es cierto, Serena no estará con nosotras estas vacaciones  
**Amy:** - que envidia, iras a Suecia  
**Serena:** -chicas... las voy a extrañar Serena llora  
**Rei:** -Serena, no te pongas así nosotras te apoyas en todo y lo sabes... también te vamos a extrañar  
**Serena:** - pero  
**Mina:** - vamos a esperar que nos cuentes como es cuando vuelvas  
**Amy:** - y que hayas aprendido algo  
todas la miran mal...Serena con una cara de DIOS MÍO  
**Lita:** - eres increíble hasta en vacaciones piensas en estudiar  
**Amy:** - queee! si tienes la posibilidad de un intercambio cultural hay que sacarle partido al asunto  
**Mina:** - tal vez puedas contarnos de algún chico lindo  
**Lita:** - Si tal vez tengamos suerte contigo Serena y le hace un ojito.. Serena solo RIE d lo que le dicen su amiga  
**Rei:** -como pueden decir eso... ella solo piensa en Davis  
**Lita:** - Serena prueba el pastel  
**Mina:** - es cierto esto se esta enfriando  
**Serena:** -chikas

Serena va su casa a preparar sus cosas... todas sus maletas y su bolso de mano.. su madre entra a su cuarto  
**Serena:** -mamá, ya casi estoy lista  
**Mamá:** - puedes descansar Serena tu vuelo se postergo.. llamaron a avisar...  
**Serena:** - pero porque  
**Mamá:** - por una broma que hicieron en el aeropuerto... termina de empacar y luego descansa por que mañana sales muy temprano y no podre acompañarte tendrás que ir sola al aeropuerto  
**Serena:** - y Sam  
**Mamá:** - el tampoco podrá ir tiene clases  
**Serena:** -esta bien, mamá  
Serena termino de empacar y se fue a merendar eran ya las 6 de la tarde... tomo un baño y fue a acostarse a su cama en la cama habia dejado el diario que siempre ella escribía y ahora sus amigas le habían regalado otro .. lo coloco cerca de su equipaje y se acosto boca bajo pensando en mañana, en los próximos meses, en Davis, en las chikas y se quedo dormida...


	2. Chapter 2: la estación del tren

******Capitulo 2:**

LA ESTACION DEL TREN

**  
La mañana había llegado más rápido de lo que ella había esperado... Hubiera deseado que jamás hubiera amanecido...  
Por primera vez se levantó temprano, tomo su baño matutino, bajo, desayuno en medio de un silencio que la entristeció, pero trato de disimular frente a sus padres, no quería reñir con ellos, ella partía a Suecia y sus padres actuaban como si nada, como si ella no iba a ningún lado...**

Todos se iban retirando de la mesa lentamente sin decir adiós siquiese... eso la entristeció más aún quería llorar y gritar porque esa indiferencia... ni siquiera la acompañarían al aeropuerto... ni siquiera irían a despedirla; en esta mesa seria la ultima vez que los vería hasta que ella tenga la orden de volver a casa.. pero Serena se comió... es decir se desayuno hasta la última lágrima.

Ella fue la última en hacerlo, en levantarse, subió a su habitación, fue por las maletas que estaban todas listas en un rincón... echo una última mirada a su preciado cuarto notó que no había cargado el diario con la pluma nueva que las chicas le habían regalado; también notó que faltaban su celular, el ipod y la notebook rápidamente las guardo y luego bajó. Ella bajo esas escaleras como si bajaba con una cruz a cuestas a parte de las maletas... Su madre la esperaba con Lu encerrada en una jaulita...

Madre: - llame a un taxi... -atinó a decir su madre-  
**Serena:** - gracias... -sólo pudo decir ella-

La verdad es que al ver a su madre allí, ella espero oír que ella le diga "Te acompaño"; oír en cambio "llamé a un taxi", fue como echarle un baldazo de agua fría... en fin... ella sólo se resigno. Davis tenía razón, ya al llegar a casa de su Tía ella encontraría las explicaciones, tenía que estar ahí esas explicaciones...

Serena salió afuera al oír la bocina insistente del taxista, ya en el porton vio a su madre en la puerta, ella se quedo con una pregunta que desde que se entero de este viaje venia haciendole a su madre...

inner serena..........  
- mamá, porque???? es acaso esto un castigo, porque esa frialdad, que te hice, abrázame mamá porque tengo miedo... me voy a sentir tan sola sin ti, sin mis amigas, sin Davis, en un lugar que desconozco por completo y con una extraña,  
ella aprieta los puños a la altura de su corazón disimuladamente para ocultar su nerviosismo, aunque sea mi tía, tu hermana sigue siendo una extraña.. ni siquiera se si me querrá... casi ni la recuerdo.. mamá... por favor pídeme que vuelva pronto.. no quiero ir... pídeme que me quede.. no dejes que me vaya... ella sale de sus pensamientos gracias al taxista  
real Serena..........

Ella subió al taxi con sus maletas, un bolso y Lu... yendo a la estación del tren Serena saco su ipod y el teléfono, el ipod lo puso en el bolsillo.. en el teléfono busco el número de Davis... Tenía el número de Davis en la pantalla pero no se decidía a llamarlo y cuando por fin lo iba a hacer el taxista le comunica que ya llegaron... pago al chofer y se sentó en una banca... todavía era temprano, aun tenía el teléfono en la mano y no se decidía a llamarlo.. lo pensó todo el camino y todavía no tenia una decisión, no una certera pues se volvió sobre sus pasos y de nuevo estaba en su conflicto existencial...

Lo que ella no entendía era porque no quería llamarlo... eran novios y hace rato.. desde que ella era una simple estudiante de primer año en secretariado ejecutivo y el iba en el sexto semestre de Bussines.. desde entonces ya pasaron tres años...actualmente ella había terminado su cuarto semestre en secretariado ejecutivo... a ella le faltaban dos para acabar y a el uno más... después de eso secretamente pensaban en casarse era algo que salio un día pero que fue en medio de un intercambio de opiniones, el todavía no le había propuesto formalmente, de echo ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera lo dijo serio esa vez... pero ella tenia el presentimiento de que ese evento no estaría lejos... llamar a Davis en este momento solo lo preocuparía, lo haría sentir triste... pero ella quería oírlo...

En la pantalla estaba el número de Davis, sólo tenía que apretar el botón llamar y no se atrevía... Cuando, de repente un hombre que paso frente a ella le preguntó la hora.. solo allí se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se le estaba haciendo para llegar al aeropuerto

**Transeunte:** -gra....??????, Señorita???  
**Serena:** - Dios mio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ya son las 9:00.. disculpe perdere el tren... mi avión como pasó el tiempo...

Ella bajo corriendo la escaleras como pudo con sus maletas y se dirigió a la boletería . La chica se demoró en entregarle los boletos. Serena estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis de histeria... Al mismo tiempo se oye una muchedumbre llegar a la estación, y se acerca un grupo de policías que impedían a las personas bajar, solo un grupo de tres personas rodeados por guardaespaldas iban a bajar...

Serena no le presto importancia al hecho, ni siquiera vio que las personas se iban hacia las otras escaleras por donde ella también debía pasar...

Cuando la pobre despachadora le mostró su boleta, se las agarro con una velocidad y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevan a los trenes sin ver siquiese su camino... cuando se quedaron esos tres en frente de las escaleras para saludar a la multitud y luego perderse de ellos literalmente...

Serena solo vio unos pies frente a los escalones que estaba girando para ver detrás mientras los otros se recostaron sobre el barandal, nadie la vio venir salvo la muchedumbre que estaba limitada en la primera escalera y que persionaban por pasar a los pobres guardias.. Serena no pudo detenerse, así que cuando el que se quedo en las escaleras giro por completo, el se quedo pasmado no pudiendo reaccionar y ella lo atropello.. ambos salieron volando para luego rodar por las escaleras hasta que final mente cayeron uno encima del otro.. como era de esperarse el estaba abajo y ella encima.. los otros dos desde arriba no podían creer lo que veían, ni la muchedumbre, ni los policías, ni los guardaespaldas.. nadie la vio venir...

**Serena:** -Auch!! mi cabeza... -haciendo un mueca de dolor-

Ella lo ve y se queda sonrojada, el abre los ojos y la ve a ella... no hay palabras, solo un silencio, todo el mundo en la estación del tren estaba atónito... nadie daba crédito...Ellos dos s estaban mirando fijamente cuando sonó el silbato del tren, ella alza la cabeza y ve su tren partir

**Serena:** -Dios mió se va

Ella toma sus cosas como puede y corre por el tren que casi la deja en eso todos reaccionan, y la muchedumbre enloquece atropellan a los guardias y persiguen a Serena, el pobre hombre se queda tirado en el suelo, semisentado con la pierna derecha extendida, la izquierda semiflexionada reposando sobre su mano derecha y tocando su cabeza con la izquierda.. el trata de detenerla pero ella no lo escucha de echo ella se da cuenta que la estaban persiguiendo un poco más atrás la muchedumbre pero ella no entendía muy bien porque... el tren se detiene y ella sube.. todos se quedan con las ganas de linchar a Serena que no la alcanzan.  
Los dos amigos que estaban arriba y que no daban crédito aun de lo que pasaba

**Yaten:** - lo que hacen las fans por estar cerca de nosotros  
**Taiki:** -menos mal no fui yo  
**Yaten:** -no te pongas celoso  
**Taiki:** -por favor, estaría hecho un costal de papas... míralo como se quedo..  
**Yaten:** -jijiji lo envidias  
**Taiki:** -no, responde,  
**Yaten:** - bueno esta bien... vamos a ver que tiene...

Ya en el tren...

Ella se siente aliviada de que no la alcanzaran, pro se da cuenta que todos en el tren la miran sorprendidos, y que algunos la veían fijo mientras cuchicheaban.. ella los ignora y se sienta junto a la ventana... al principio pensó en ese muchacho al que tiro por los aires, lo arrastro deslizándolo en la escalera y finalmente hizo de almohada... pero luego se olvido de el y pensó en su familia y su actitud todavía estaba afectada, luego Davis, estaba triste porque no lo había llamado y tampoco el la llamo a ella, para colmo había atropellado a ese joven en la estación, esa multitud que la comenzó a seguir sin saber ella muy bien el porque... todo eso era raro...

**Serena:** -pero era lindo ese muchacho que suerte que no le dijera nada... pero si le decía algo ella le contestataría peor, en fin todo salio bien alcance mi tren que hará unas cuantas paradas más y llegare a aeropuerto a tiempo...

En la estación del tren....

Seiya aún en el suelo es ayudado por Yaten a levantarse, Taiki solo se le queda viéndole con las manos en la cintura y la cara indiferente

**Yaten:** -arriba hermano  
**Seiya:** - auch, -lloriquea Seiya-  
**Yaten:** - te llevaste semejante golpe  
**Seiya:** - que le pasa a Taiki  
**Yaten:** - (el le hace un guiño a Seiya mientras le dice) esta celoso porque te ataco a ti y no a el  
**Taiki:** -como crees  
**Yaten:** - ves te lo dije  
Seiya solo ríe... todas las fans vienen junto a ellos... rápidamente se forma una barrera de policías y los guardaspaldas  
**Taiki:** - logro despistar a los demás... tenemos que darle las gracias por darnos media hora de libertad  
**Yaten:** -si pero casi la matan por eso  
**Seiya:** - no creo que sea una fans  
**Yaten:** - porque lo dices  
**Seiya:** - escoge una  
**Taiki:** - que pretendes  
**Yaten:** -para que  
**Seiya:** -solo hazlo y lo veras  
**Taiki:** -no entiendo que pretendes pero esta bien

Ellos escogen a una y esta se sonroja,apenas apenas pudo pedirle a uno de ellos su autógrafo y de la emoción se desplomo al suelo

**Seiya:** -ahora lo ves  
**Yaten:** -oh, ya comprendo solo estaba perturbada ni siquiera nos conocía, bueno te conocía.... (corrigiendose asimismo)  
**Taiki:** -casi la matan por perezosa y despistada  
**Seiya:** - es linda  
**Yaten:** -(lo mira sorprendido no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que oía) eso no me gusta  
**Taiki:** -es un pobre diabla, olvídala..

Seiya calla y aprieta sus puños mientras ve al suelo, el lugar donde cayeron... Taiki ve que si seguían las cosas no iban a estar bien... y la muchedumbre gritando ya molestaba a Yaten entonces se resolvieron

**Yaten:** -vámonos al tren me molesta tanta gente..  
**Taiki:** -que bueno que no haremos escalas  
**Seiya:** -si pero si vamos rápido tendremos que permanecer con ellos en el aeropuerto más tiempo con ellos pues llegaremos demasiado temprano..  
**Taiki:** -será divertido  
**Yaten:** - no lo creo, la gente gritando  
**Taiki:** -el precio de ser estrellas  
**Seiya:** - podemos pedir ir más despacio como para no llegar tan temprano ni tampoco sobre hora, ya que tenemos el compromiso de saludar a las fans para aumentar la publicidad y los periódicos...  
**Yaten:** - mm mm... no es mala idea  
**Taiki:** -por mi esta bien..  
**Seiya:** - ya oyó, a media maquina... diciéndole al manager...

Seiya solo se sentó en un rincón tomo su cuaderno y trato de componer algo para esa hermosa muchacha atolondrada que la atropello en la estación.. Yaten y Taiki al verlo se dicen entre si

**Taiki:** -ya empieza ya otra vez  
**Yaten:** -seguro sera ella

el solo cerro los ojos y pensó en ella y escribió:  
ATOLONDRADA (fragmento)  
niña atolondrada..  
regálame tu sonrisa en todas las mañanas...  
se que eres perezosa pero eso no te quita la gracia...  
se que eres despistada al extremo  
más ni esto desvirtúa tu belleza... tu eres única  
tus ojos son dos pedazos de un cielo que nunca sobrevolé...  
y encontrarlo en ti fue experimentar una libertad que hasta hoy busque..  
porque busque niña atolondrada... y te soy sincero...  
más tu hermoso pelo rubio resplandece más que el sol y te da una sensación de calidez  
que ni el sol puede dar en el cielo  
aunque este brillando con todas sus fuerzas...  
no supera tu luz.. no supera tu calor...  
pero es tu corazón inocente...  
el que de las sombras me escapas  
y revelas tu luz... llevándome a un sendero que nunca he visto...  
guiándome a un paraíso donde todo lo formas tu..  
no te aparto de mi mente porque si lo hago siento que me sumo en la más peligrosa oscuridad...  
me duele el corazón al intentar apartarte de mis pensamientos...  
niña atolondrada si supiera tu nombre...  
se que llevas un hermoso nombre puedo estar seguro...  
porque eres el más hermoso ángel con el que tropezado en mi camino..  
niña, a mis pasos cada día yo te buscare... aunque no te tenga cerca mío te amare..  
rogare a la Luna, imploraré al Sol...  
llamare a todas las estrellas de este universo  
solo para que te digan a los oídos  
cuanto te amo.. cuanto te necesito..  
cuanto agradezco que llegues a mi vida...  
cuanto quiero que te lleven los secretos de mi corazón...  
solo espero que sientas... esos besos que te llevan el aire...  
solo te vi una vez y ya me falta el aire... te hiciste mi aire...  
rogare mi ángel.. que permanezcas conmigo siempre...  
yo te buscare... espérame niña atolondrada..mi angel... mi aire...  
porque yo te encontrare..  
y sea lo que sea que tus ojos tristes tengan  
prometo sacarlo de ahi y hacerlo brillar mucho más de lo que brillan estando triste tu..  
no quiero que la soledad te haga su prisionera.. de solo pensarlo me da miedo.. una sensasion de escalofio me quema la piel  
y te soy sincero al confesarte esto pues mucho tiempo bajo las sombras sobrevolé..  
y mi soledad me asusta.. mas encontarte a ti fue escapar de esa prisión..  
es por eso que no puedo dejarte que vayas hacia la soledad...  
niña atolondrada... se que eres la persona más tierna en el mundo..  
se que cuando todo esta bien...  
tu eres la más feliz de este mundo..  
lo siento en el pecho...  
yo te cuidare princesa...  
te buscare... te encontrare... y jamas me apartare de ti  
niña atolondrada.. mi dulce bombom.


	3. Chapter 3:El aeropuerto,losvuelos,dejavú

este capitulo tiene varios videos que están en el ipod de Serena asi que como no puedo ponerlos videos aquí mismo... les dejo una referencia y en mi perfil les pongo la dirección de youtube para que lo vean ok... a excepción del numero 4, ese video es mas bien para que escuchar nomas la melodia

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**En busca de la estrella del amor**

********

Capitulo 3:

******EL AEROPUERTO, LOS VUELOS... DEJAVÚ**

****

Mientras Seiya seguía escribiendo para ella,ella salia del subterráneo y atravesaba la ciudad, hasta que Yaten lo llamo para practicar una de sus músicas..

Todo el camino pensó en el joven mientras oía en su ipod una música que la identificaba y como de costumbre ella no presto atención a los vídeos de su ipod... solo miro melancólica por la ventana la ciudad pues el tren ya había salido del subterráneo... Si Serena le hubiera prestado atención al video que escuchaba en su ipod ella hubiera sabido quien era el chico con el que había tropezado;por una extraña razón era la misma música la que Serena escuchaba y la que Seiya practicaba junto con Taiki y Yaten... Pasaron las horas y llegaron al aeropuerto

(1) bet on

**  
En el aeropuerto...  
Ellos también habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo que Serena, pero ellos entraron por puertas diferentes ... Todavía era temprano; ella fue a hacer todas las diligencias... entrego a Lu con una tristeza se separaba de su gatita solo llevo consigo su bolso que contenía lo ultimo que casi había dejado en la casa...  
Se sentó en una banca, saco el teléfono, lo tenia en las manos ... todavía tenia tiempo de llamarlo y decirle lo que sentía.. cuando iba a presionar el botón.**

**Serena:** - grrr....(su estomago)  
Su estomago, le había dado hambre todo el embrollo que ya paso en una horas...ademas faltaba media hora para el almuerzo así que ella saco de su bolso un tapper con galletitas que Lita le había dado el día anterior para la merienda del viaje... pero el olor de esas galletas era tan exquisito que llamaron a los canes antidrogas que estaba cerca de ella con los responsables charlataneando. Serena se estaba por comer una cuando de nuevo se otro "Grrr"

Se oyó tan fuerte que hasta ella se apeno  
**Serena:** - que vergüenza, no puede ser que tenga tanta hambre (se dijo así misma), mejor dejo de perder el tiempo y me las como  
"Grr" se oyo otra vez y esta vez algo salto a su lado, ella se dio vuelta a ver con pánico.  
Una feroz cara la asusto saliendo despavorida con el bolso y las galletas en la mano y una en la boca.. llorando, gritando socorro mientras los peros la perseguian y los guardianes iban tras ellas pensando lo peor de ella

**Policias:** - deténgase señorita en nombre de la ley  
**Serena:** - esta loco, me van a comer estos perrotes... detengalos... lloraba ella..

**Los guardias y esos perrotes la perseguían aun no importa cuanto intento perderlos de vistas...**

**Ella se dirigio hacia la zona aislada, en donde se encontraba una multitud de personas... los fans del grupo... quienes estaban custodiado por guardias y policías... pese al bullicio de la gente... los gritos de Serena hacian un agujero en el cielo... ellos se dieron vuelta a ver que pasaba...**

****

Serena venia corriendo llegando tras ellos, cuando lo hacen, la ven a ella atropellando a los guardias y dirigirse hacia Seiya , que medio la esquiva, al hacer esto ella casi cae de las escaleras, pero Seiya la agarra de la muñeca  
derecha y la estira contra el perdiendo el también el equilibrio, esto hizo que Seiya se cayera medio sentado golpeando muy fuerte y ella frente a el pero algo más al costado...

Ella pone su mano derecha sobre su pecho, o sea se toca el corazón del susto mientras la otra mano lo pone en el hombro de Seiya mientras agitadamente le decía

**Serena:** - gracias

Seiya todavía tenía la mano en la muñeca de ella y la otra en el piso para sostenerse, no podía creerlo era ella otra vez... dos veces en un día y las misma circunstancia, mi niña atolondrada, bombom...  
ella respiraba agitada aún... cuando de pronto oye a los perros comiendo, ella se abrazo a Seiya, y mira por detras de el a los perros comiendo, asombrada llora...

**Serena:** - Mis galletas

Yaten y Taiki no pudieron dejar de reír al oírlo, estallaron de la risa mientras veían a su hermano en el piso por ella...Seiya se quedo colgado...

**Seiya:** - uh??? galletas???

Da vuelta a ver, y ve los perros comiendo y los policías hablando con el manager  
el no podía creerlo, era ella otra vez, estaba mudo, la tenia frente a ella por galletas??? aunque no entendia muy bien que tenia que ver las galletas en todo esto... lo fundamental era que ella estaba alli frente a el, y la tenia en sus brazos  
Serena apenas podía respirar había corrido tanto que ni quería pararse, le dolían las piernas de repente Serena siente que mil ojos la estaban acribillando ella pega la vuelta y ve a los fans, mira frente a ellos y ve a los perros y los guardias, que todos la ven mal, los antidrogas lo mismo, ademas ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir corriendo estaba muy cansada... Al ver que los guardias se acercan Seiya reacciona

**Seiya:** - ya esta bueno, basta déjenla tranquila, no se que tiene en contra de ella pero ya estuvo bueno, ya basta... no se atrevan a tocarla  
Ella se escudo más en él, entonces Yaten se les acerco y le dijo a Seiya  
**Yaten:** - Bueno, pero ya sueltale la muñeca y no la aprietes demasiado  
Taiki se mato de la risa seguido de Yaten.. Seiya de quedo super avergonzado solo ahi se dio cuenta que no le habia soltado la muñeca  
**Seiya:** - lo... lo... siento  
**Serena:** - (lo abofetea) pervertido  
**Yaten:** -noooo... Seiya pervertido  
**Taiki:** - tu, un pervertido jajajajajaja  
Serena se levanta a duras penas y sigue a los guardias que la vinieron a buscar, una vez aclarado los problemas ella sube al avión  
**Yaten:** -Dejavú  
**Taiki:** -dos veces esa misma chiquilina  
**Seiya:** -es linda-con la mano en la cara .. todo sonrojado aun se dice a si mismo  
**Yaten:** -Bien debemos irnos, así que aterriza.  
**Taiki:** - y despídete de la gente  
Ellos suben al avión... al mismo en el que iba Serena...

**  
En el vuelo...**

****

Ella subió a su vuelo con el alma hecho pedazos, no podía hablar con Davis en todo el día, y el tampoco la había llamado...  
tenía ganas de llorar como siempre es cada cuando se le viene el mundo encima, miro a su alrededor y por suerte no había mucha gente, el avión era enorme pero sobraron los espacios, apenas pudo contar treinta personas en su cabina, en segunda clase...  
La primera clase estaba restringido, habían colocado carteles en las puertas ni siquiera las azafatas podían pasar si no se les llamaba...  
Serena había conseguido los pasajes para volar en segunda clase con gente que en teoría debía ser educada... gente de negocios que viajan de emergencia para resolver problemas... pero grande fue su decepción su asiento era a lado de un hombre gordo, barbudo que no hacia más que fastidiarla... comía como cerdo, le hablaba con la boca a una secretaria que se oía nerviosa, y temerosa en el altavoz, de repente el tipo patinaba y le decía lo que el necesitaba a Serena.. lo mismo le hizo cuando saco su notebook para tener una videoconferencia , de repente le dejo hablando solo a sus socios y le decía a Serena los asuntos de negocio que el atendía...  
Aunque ella comprendía de que hablaba el señor y podía seguirle la corriente ella no estaba de humor para nada quería paz, y ella ya llevaba mas de la mitad del camino aguantando al hombre de negocios...  
Pero lo que más le molestaba era que el hombre cada rato le decía que ella era muy linda y que quería una secretaria a si en su oficina para distraerlo un poco de su trabajo...  
Serena solo sonrió, si era por ella lo estrangulaba ahí mismo por zafado, como si el muchacho del aeropuerto no era suficiente...

**Serena:** - uich, ese (haciendo puño y cara de enojada), y ahora este...

El molestoso hombre la canso tanto que ella opto por mudarse de lugar disimuladamente y no volvería, ella agarro su mochila y se fue al baño; la azafata la siguió pero ella se encerró y cuando vio que la azafata se movió, salio lo más rápido que pudo cerrando la puerta del baño para que sigan creyendo que ella se encerró allí... Ella solo quería paz, no podía ir al frente porque era exclusivo, ella estaba en el segundo y en el tercero iba a ser muy sencillo entonces opto por ir al último, allí estaría tranquila, en el ultimo asiento, del lado de la ventanilla sentada en el piso quien la vería, no la encontrarían fácilmente...

Así lo hizo, zafo a la azafata y se sentó en último asiento del lado de la ventanilla, nadie la vería... se puso los auriculares de su ipod, este lo puso en el suelo saco su teléfono para ver si podía llamar a Davis saco la notebook y su diario con la pluma... encendió primero el ipod y se puso a escuchar una música que le recordaba a Davis, intento llamarlo pero esas eran ilusiones ya no podía llamarlo, ella no tenia roaming solo busco el numero en su directorio, y se deleito con la música que escuchaban cuando ellos se dieron el primer beso en el baile anual de la secundaria...

flash back mientras escucha  
(2) here with you

(3)without you

**Serena:** - Davis, me estas mareado con tantas vueltas  
**Davis:** - estas hermosa Serena, las chicas te envidian..  
**Serena:** - Davis haces que me apena no digas tonterias...  
**Davis:** - es la verdad... si estas tan mareada vamos a bailar afuera en el balcon... entonces nadie se burlará de ti por estar mareada  
**Serena:** - Davis..  
ellos bailan unas cuantos pasos mas hasta que ella pierde el equilibrio, Davis la ve fijamente la sujeta fuerte contra el, ninguno de los dos quería siquiese respirara en ese momento, ninguno de los dos quería decir algo, todo parecía mágico, lentamente se acercaron los dos sus rostros, cerrando los ojos, imaginado que era un sueño que no querían despertar hasta que ambos chocaron su labios y se fundieron en un hermoso beso que la noche oculto... el tibio deseo de dos amantes que habían esperado por ese momento...  
fin del flash back

ella siguió pensando con el teléfono en las manos y la música sonando en todos los momentos que había vivido con Davis hasta ayer...

**Serena:** - realmente ellos sabían que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro, y era obvio, por muchos tiempos sus amigas la habían apenado con sus comentarios peo no fue hasta ahí que ellos se dijeron lo que sentían... solo ahí ambos se animaron a darse el tan esperado beso de amor entre ellos porque jamas importo... el simple hecho de estar ahí era suficiente...  
pero ahora ya era tarde para llamarlo era imposible, tenia el numero en la pantalla, ella solo colgó su teléfono en su cuello y tomo el diario y se puso a escribir hasta que se quedo dormida el ipod se había apagado, como siempre estaba programado para funcionar unas hora para ahorrar baterías...

Seiya se había escapado de la cabina de primera clase, había venido a ocultarse al fondo, se disfrazo para salir con su guitarra y su siempre cuaderno de música... se aseguro de que nadie lo hubiera seguido ni se hubiera dado de cuenta de su identidad... cerro la puerta esta acción despertó a Serena y la alerto miro de reojo al ver que efectivamente era alguien que venia a quedarse solo le importo esconderse, se sentó bien el piso y se acurruco en el fondo lo más que pudo, flexionado las rodillas poniendo el diario sobre sus piernas y la pluma sobre el diario, se saco el ipod para escuchar.. y a esperar que se vaya... pero el que había llegado jamas se fue..

Ella solo escucho que el se sentó y comenzó a tocar y continuar componiendo una hermosa melodía  
lo que seria take me to your heart para ella

(4)take me to your heart

**Ella se quedo atónita con la música y sin querer se le cayo la pluma, fue descubierta...**

****

El se levanto y busco, a quien le había descubierto... que grande fue su sorpresa al verla a ella, justo a ella en el piso... asustada... sin saber que hacer o adonde huir.. el quería reír pero no podía sino más que mirarla con ternura... ella en el piso y el parado frente a ella, el bajo la guitarra, Serena tomo su pluma por cualquier cosa le incomodaba la mirada de ese joven parado frente a ella, el solo le extendió las manos para ayudarla a levantarse, no le dijo nada solo se las extendió, ella tampoco solo le paso las manos y se levanto, aun no estaba lo suficientemente bien posicionada cuando el avión experimento una turbulencia y ellos cayeron al piso.

Seiya tomo a Serena de la cintura cuando esto ocurrió, tanto los lentes y como la gorra salieron volando cuando cayeron que Serena se quedo totalmente embobada la ver a Seiya en el piso, ella estaba sobre el con las manos en los costados y el con las manos en la cintura de ella...

**Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al verse cara a cara, en ese lugar tres veces en un día con la misma persona, en circunstancias parecidas, aunque esta ultima medio que no encajaba con las ****anteriores...  
pero estaba ahí el otra vez, ella otra vez juntos uno sobre el otro... ambos mirándose sin poder creerlo... sin poder entender que era eso que sentía ella en su pecho y el en su corazón., Seiya se acerco a ella lentamente y le rozo los labios Serena no rechazo el intento, así que el la apretó fuerte contra él, esto si molesto a Serena algo, lo pudo ver por la expresión que hizo pero ella no se resistió tanto...solo hizo una mueca y procuro ser más delicado... el la beso... con el alma en los labios tratando de decir en mil formas te amo, a medida que el iba revirtiendo la situación, ahora era Serena quien estaba en el piso y con las manos en el rostros de el y el sobre ella abrazándola, sin dejar de besarla... luego de unos minutos el la soltó pues sabia que no ella no estaba correspondiendo ese beso...**

****

El solo aparto unos milimetros su rostro, Serena abrió los ojos y lo vio a el, se perdio en sus ojos azul zafiro... se pregunto así misma mil veces porque estaba pasando todo esto, quien es este muchacho... porque se siente así con él...en su mirada, ella estaba totalmente en las nubes... no hacia cuenta de lo que pasaba solo pensaba porque se sentía así con el.. Seiya moría de ganas por tenerla por completo pero el solo se limito a rozarle los labios... pese a que el podía seguir intentando un poco más tal vez lo conseguía el en verdad quería que ella respondiera a sus sentimientos.. pues el sabia lo cruel que era querer a alguien que no te devuelve el mismo amor y que esta contigo por lo que tienes y no por lo que eres...

flash back  
Seiya estaba enamorado de una chica que conoció en una de sus giras en Reino Unido, ella estaba ahí haciendo una pasantía, luego tenia que ir a otros países más como Alemania, Noruega, Dinamarca, Holanda, Finlandia, Francia, España, Italia, Suiza, Rusia, Polonia, Suecia, Suecia allí es donde vive ella, y volvía justo a Suecia quien sabe que sera de ella, Seiya recordó cuanto hizo sufrir a sus hermanos y al manager para ir tras ella, todas sus giras lo hizo tras ella, adonde iba ella iba el... la amaba era una hermosa mujer, inteligente independiente... aparentemente... pero ella nunca lo quizo, lo quizo por su fama, por el status que ganaba siendo su novia, ella siempre presumía con sus amigas de tenerlo a él como novio pese a que sus hermanos lo advirtieron el no quizo oír palabra alguna, mil veces le habrá pedido, salir con el en una foto para las revistas para decirle al mundo cuanto quería a esta chica pero ella siempre se negaba... esos "no" a veces le retumban aun en la cabeza pero lo que más dolió fue encontrarla a ella besándose con un extraño, ella le juro el mundo a que no tenia nada que ver pero el desconcierto del joven viendo como su novia lo negaba como pedro a Jesucristo fue lo que finalmente desenmascaró a la "novia"... de ella solo queda la amargura de un amor loco y desenfrenado por quien lucho solo y por quien había jurado para si mismo no volver a amar, no volver a dejar desnudo su corazon sin protección porque aqella vez el sufrio, sufrio por que la amaba pero asi tambien su amor se vovlvio un rencor un rencor que solo se curo cantando musicas de amor para aquella que nunca debía llegar segun el...  
fin flash back

Pero he aquí estaba ella... la niña atolondrada de la estacion del tren, el aeropuerto, la escurridiza del avion... obligandolo a romper todos sus juramentos... a tirar al suelo sus palabras, el la miro con más ternura, el viendo que ella no iba aceptarlo nunca que si bien no se oponía a nada es simplemente porque ella estaba desconcertada por todas las cosas se vinieron sucedieron entre ellos en este día... el decidió que lo mejor era darle un ultimo beso y dejarla ir... pero ella no correspondería ese beso, y si le rozaba los labios no seria suficiente, entonces que podia hacer la queria... otra vez estaba sufriendo...

**Serena vio que los ojos de Seiya se ahogaban en una tristeza, ella se compadecio de el, el solo se acerco a ella lentamente... Serena al verlo acercarse lo vio a los ojos fijamente un estremecimiento enorme sintió en el corazón que cuando Seiya estaba cerca de rozarle los labios ella cerro los ojos, pero el avión experimento otra turbulencia, ellos se asustaron ella abrazo ****fuerte a Seiya y oculto su rostro en el pecho de el, cuan grande fue la satisfacción de Seiya al sentir el palpitar de Serena, y tenerla más en su brazos, Serena alzo su rostro completamente ruborizada el no pudo más se acerco a besarla Serena al verlo acercarse cerro los ojos... el le rozo los labios pero aparto su mirada al oír algo cayéndose, era el ipod de Serena sonado una música que Davis le dedico en su aniversario de noviazgo...**

**  
(5)tu poeta**

**  
Era una música que iba acorde al momento era romántica y contaba la historia de un encuentro casual... ella observa el aparato Seiya solo alza una ceja y se da cuenta que ya no hay más oportunidad alguna, perdió sin empezar la pelea por ella... Serena quizo levantarse pero el no le dejó, no es porque no quizo sino porque eldarse cuenta fue como sentir el filo frio de una espada en el corazón... Ella iba a gritar y esa expresión hizo reaccionar a Seiya tapandole la boca, entonces el le dijo en tono avergonzado...**

**Serena:** - Solo quiero hablar contigo, por favor no grites, prometo levantarme y soltarte, pero no salgas corriendo, no te haré daño perdona que este así...  
Serena asiente con la cabeza lo que él le dice, entonces Seiya le saco la mano de encima y se levanta, y la ayuda a levantarse, Serena lo empuja y ella sale corriendo pero se queda en frente de la puerta al ver que el no la sigue... Seiya solo se levanta, se queda viéndola, agarra su guitarra y se sienta...

Ella avergonzada volvió, se paro frente a él, el la contemplo y contuvo su aliento... Serena se sentó a su lado, el solo se disculpo por lo que paso... y simplemente comenzaron a hablar... ella ignoraba quien era el

Serena se desahogó con Seiya, le contó que se iba a casa de una tía en Suecia, que dejo a la familia, los amigos y a un novio de muchos aunque eso no le gusto mucho oír a Seiya, trato de disimular esa noticia amarga, así que era eso lo que pensabas hace uno minutos se dijo a si mismo...

El le pregunto que haria e Suecia exactamente, pero ella no supo que contestarle pues tampoco sabía la respuesta...  
el la noto triste entonces cambio de tem, alzando el ipod del piso... entonces solo ahí se recordó lo que ella hacia... el le contó para que hacia venido... el comento que le gustaba estar solo para pensar y componer sus músicas y estaba vez era para alguien especial... ella ignoraba que esa persona era ella.

**Serena:** - seguro le va a gustar, seguro que si, pues a mi me encanta  
**Seiya:** - entonces le va a gustar, mostrándole una sonrisa que ella le devuelve,  
**Serena:** - no te preocupes  
**Seiya:** - tengo otra... pero no se... no esta terminada  
**Serena:** - Animo... que harás en Suecia  
**Seiya:** - unos amigos y yo vamos de vacaciones, (mintió)  
**Serena:** - pero hace frío  
**Seiya:** - eso no importa, si tienes paz y puedes distraerte de lo que siempre haces, eso es suficiente...  
**Serena:** - eres sencillo  
el solo sonríe a la par que se sonroja  
Yaten y Taiki lo vienen a buscar, pero solo se quedan en la puerta, ella no los ve, el se levanta. toma su guitarra, sus notas y se despide de Serena...  
El ya se estaba yendo cuando regresa y le entrega unos boletos

**Seiya:** - son para un concierto que se dará en dos semanas en Suecia, aprovéchalos y considerarlo como mis disculpas, déjame llevarte, nos vemos...  
**Serena:** - no lo se  
**Seiya:** - no digas no, es solo para disculparme  
**Serena:** - y como te contacto  
**Seiya:** -tienes una notebook  
**Serena:** -si  
**Seiya:** -ok, dame tu mail y yo te aviso  
**Yaten:** - vámonos que nos esperan  
Ella no consigue decirle, el solo se va antes de que Yaten y Taiki lo regañen, no les gusta que se les haga esperar  
**Seiya:** - no te preocupes, te volveré a ver te lo prometo...  
**Serena:** - ehe?!!!  
solo atino a decir ella, pero como el pretende hacer eso... el ya no contesto, solo le guiño un ojo y se fue con los otros dos...  
**Yaten:** -eso que haces es peligroso, deja de esconderte Seiya...  
**Taiki:** - te enamoraste ella verdad?  
**Seiya:** -no estoy enamorado necesitaba paz para escribir  
**Yaten:** -no mientas  
**Taiki:** - se nota a leguas  
**Seiya:** - te equivocas yo solo me disculpaba con ella por todo lo que paso ademas me la encontré por casualidad, yo me fui a buscar un poco de tranquilidad y termine encontrándomela a ella escondida, escondida y en el mismo vuelo!!!!! luego solo hablamos hasta que ustedes llegaron  
**Taiki:** -seguro  
**Yaten:** - uhmm  
**Seiya:** - muchachos  
**Yaten:** -vamos, a nuestra cabina o el manager nos va a dar un enorme regaño

Seiya solo pensó en ella en lo que resto del vuelo  
Serena se quedo allí, ni loca pensaba volver a su cabina a aguantar a ese hombre de negocios charlatán, se quedo allí abrió la notebook y trato de chatear con Davis pero no pudo no había señal entonces cerro de un golpe la notebook, se puso los auriculares y escucho el ipod mientras escribía unas lineas contando como había sido su viaje hasta el vuelo, todos los líos en que se había metido y como fue que conoció a ese joven que por cierto aun no sabia quien era  
ella contemplo los boletos por largo rato, luego los guardo en su diario... para que no se pierdan

Ella solo se relajo y se durmió en el vuelo hasta que sonó el altavoz, era la azafata anunciando el fin del vuelo, ya eran las cuatro pm, ella guardo todas sus cosas, se ajusto los cinturones y se preparo para el descenso... pero ella tenia miedo, de repente el estaba junto a ella, se sentó y se ajusto lo cinturones, el le tomo de la manos.. una vez que el avión piso tierra el solo le dijo nos vemos y se fue  
ella solo pudo decirle gracias pero el solo le correspondió agitando sus manos en el aire..  
Seiya llego a la puerta de salida allí estaban Yaten y Taiki quienes lo miraban con cara "decías que no"  
Seiya solo se sonrojo, ellos bajaron la multitud los aclamaba...  
Serena no cabía en sí, como imaginó?, como se dio cuenta que no le gustaba volar? que le tenia pánico al vuelo, de donde el se entero ? acaso era obvia?  
Serena estaba desplomadísima en el asiento, en cambio la turba se alejaba a medida que la limusina se alejaba..  
La azafata despertó a Serena de su trance, ella sin mediar palabras tomo sus cosas y hacia el frente pero al ver que todo estaba vacio bajo las escaleras del avión, pero nada, solo veía una multitud de gente disiparse... la azafata la alcanzo  
**Azafata:** - quiere que la ayude, se encuentra usted bien...


	4. Chapter 4: La Tía

**En busca de la estrella del amor**

****

Capitulo 4:

**LaTía**

****

Serena no cabía en sí, como imaginó?, como se dio cuenta que no le gustaba volar? que le tenia pánico al vuelo, de donde el se entero? acaso era obvia?  
Serena estaba desplomadísima en el asiento, en cambio la turba se alejaba a medida que la limusina se alejaba..  
La azafata despertó a Serena de su trance, ella sin mediar palabras tomo sus cosas y hacia el frente pero al ver que todo estaba vacio bajo las escaleras del avión, pero nada, solo veía una multitud de gente disiparse... la azafata la alcanzo

**Serena:** - pero como!!!?  
**Azafata:** - quiere que la ayude, se encuentra usted bien  
Ella sólo le contesto a la azafata cuando ésta la increpó  
**Azafata:** - SEÑORITA?!  
Serena la vio con los ojos bien grandes, pudo ver en ella una angustia sincera, eso la hizo sentir tan bien... despues de semanas de angustia por la frialdad de su familia, una extraña la hace sentir importante...  
**Serena:** - si, no hay problema  
Serena solo camino en la dirección a la entrada del edificio, pero de pronto oyó que alguien se acercaba presurosa a ella, era la azafata...  
**Azafata:** - oye, espera (Lo dijo jadeando de la pequeña corrida que tubo que hacer con los tacones que llevaba puesto)  
**Serena:** -que pasa  
**Azafata:** - me llamo Esther, voy a estar en la ciudad unas semanas a modo de descanso...  
**Serena:** - Hola,-dijo Serena amablemente, pues no entendía muy bien a que venia todo esto- me llamo Serena... te encuentras bien? (viendo que Esther apoya su mano en el pecho y respira más agitado)  
**Azafata:** -si, no te preocupes, eso es por la corrida con estos tacones, (ella se los quita y los cuelga en las manos)  
Serena sigue sin entender la actitud de la muchacha, no tenia miedo pues no parecía peligrosa, al contrario era demasiado sincera...  
**Serena:** - segura?  
**Azafata:** -Si,... Serena dijiste que te llamabas... vamos a la torre mientras hablamos, te parece..  
**Serena:** - Si, agitando la cabeza, de donde eres Esther  
**Azafata:** - soy de Tokio, y tu  
**Serena:** -yo también...  
**Azafata:** - oye, Serena se que no es mi problema, pero estas algo triste parece..  
**Serena:** - la verdad ya no quiero hablar de ello...( Serena no pudo evitar que le humedecieran los ojos, Esther lo noto, y Serena supo eso trato de ocultar su rostro, y fingir una sonrisa, pero ella no engaño a Esther con esa artimaña pero ella la comprendió así que no insistió en saber los detalles, caminaron un buen trecho en silencio, entonces para hacer sentir bien a Serena fingió que ella había conseguido despistarla)  
Esther divisó la entrada faltaba aun pero ya estaban cerca así que vio a Serena que seguía cabizbaja pensando...  
**Azafata:** - no te preocupes... ahora no es importante... trata de divertirte aquí Serena (con una sonrisa que transmitía mucho animo, Serena de inmediato se animo...  
**Serena:** -lo intentare..  
**Azafata:** - ah!!! como te dije al principio, es que soy algo atarantada,(sacando la lengua al costado y riendo algo nerviosa con una mano en la cabeza) voy a estar de vacaciones aquí un buen tiempo, no es que sean vacaciones, es un descanso que paga la empresa cada tres meses... para no estresarnos porque tenemos que tratar con cada gente( mira de reojo a Serena)  
**Serena:** -(risita nerviosa) que bien  
**Azafata:** -entonces tal vez podamos pasar tiempos juntas... te parece, tu no estarás ni aburrida ni triste... al igual que yo... ademas conozco algunos lugares aquí que son bastante interesantes en esta época del año..  
**Serena:** - ya has estado aquí antes...  
**Azafata:** - si, pero solo me quede unos días... esta es la primera vez que me quedo aquí por un largo rato, en la anterior ocasión estuve en Ecuador... me costo aprender el idioma... por suerte no tendrás problemas... aquí todos hablan en ingles... mucho mas que su idioma...  
**Serena:** - (ella hizo una cara, a limón... odiaba el ingles) uich!!  
**Azafata:** -(ella solo hizo una mueca de gracia) y que opinas  
**Serena:** - mmm... tienes razón... aunque no me gusta el ingles...(hace otra cara solo que esta vez juega con sus dedos)  
**Azafata:** - eres graciosa...  
Esther abre su bolso y se rebusca por una pequeña agenda y un block de papel que tenía el logo de la aerolínea para la que ella trabajaba, garrapatea algo en el block, arranca la hoja y se lo pasa a Serena... es mi numero de teléfono y mi email... cuando te termines de instalar me llamas y me cuentas como ha ido todo te parece...  
**Serena:** -esta bien...  
Serena y Esther se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio, durante ese trayecto, las dos se hicieron muy amigas...  
Esther se despidió de Serena y fue hacia uno de los innumerables hangares que había en el aeropuerto...desde ahí se podía ver al capitán con un montón de hojas sujetas en una plancha..  
Serena sólo despidió a su amiga, guardo el papel entre las hojas de su diario junto a las entradas que "EL" le había dado, solo allí ella se dio cuenta que ni su nombre sabia, y le prometió encontrarla, se dio cuenta del absurdo de las palabras de ese muchacho con el que había tropezado varias veces... se rió sola, cerró rápidamente el bolso y camino en dirección a la entrada del edificio, ya en la recepción ella fue por sus cosas y su gata...- pobre Lu, seguro que mueres por salirte de esta jaula- pensó al verla, el barullo le llamo la atención, por más que miro y miro no vio al joven que hablo con ella durante el viaje y que a los pocos minutos de aterrizar se sentó junto a ella y luego corrió casi sin despedirse... eso la molestaba... que ella aun no sabia su nombre se pasaron todo el vuelo conversando y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a preguntar el detalle, hablaban de cosas que eran, literalmente, algo mas íntimas y no de lo esencial...  
un escalofrío la acorraló, pero quien era este tipo que le desnudaba el alma sin pasar tiempo con él, como el podía saber todo de ella si nunca lo habia tratado, pensaba ella para sí misma... Serena camina sin prestar atención hacia la salida  
Serena conocía a sus amigas más o menos como hace ocho años y aun no terminaban de conocerla a ella, de lo que era capaz de hacer, todavía no eran capaces de conocer sus pensamientos, ni adivinar lo que sentía, o lo que pasaba con solo verla a los ojos cuando ella tal vez reía o fingía... y el en cambio....  
-Paf, (choca con alguien)  
**Hombre:** -atiende tu camino!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Serena:** -eh! (esa voz)  
Cuando levanto el rostro a ver al Hombre que se estaba incorporando, vio que era nada más y nada menos que el Hombre de negocios ...  
**Hombre:** - ah!!!!!... eres tú... la maleducada  
**Serena:** - no le permito que me trate de esa manera, ni que me hable en ese tono...(reclamo ella, levantándose bruscamente como pudo)  
**Hombre:** - mentirosa!  
**Serena:** - pero que le pasa  
**Hombre:** -niña mentirosa!!  
**Serena:** -el maleducado es usted, que le pasa!!!???  
**Hombre:** - jamas regresaste del baño, señorita (mientras le hacia un ademan de presumida, ella se enoja con ese gesto y lo abofetea...)  
El feroz tipo cae al suelo, pues no se lo esperaba, todos la ven rara, ella toma sus cosas y se va llorando al baño... sentada en el inodoro Serena se quejaba sacando un pedazo del papel para sonarse la nariz...  
**Serena:** - Snrrr!!!!... ya es suficiente!!!! cuanto más va a traer este día!!!

**Serena: estoy harta de este día como es posible que tanto lio se arme en un día... Yo que hice para merecer estoy... mamá... quiero volver a casa SnRrr!!!!!!!!!  
Ella lloro por un buen rato en el baño, su familia, su soledad, los líos con ese joven, la gente que la persiguió, ese tipo que ahora acababa de abofetear... alguien que hasta ese momento no era numero en su lista desastres del día...  
Lo único lindo del día fue que se había ganado una amiga, no, no era una sino dos, Esther y el joven con el que me tropecé varias veces... reconsiderando el se disculpo conmigo... y fue muy amable aunque lo que paso en la cabina era algo confuso no paso de confusiones... lo único bueno de este día fue eso, ganar la amistad de dos personas de quienes no sabia casi nada pero la conocían a ella la palma de sus manos...  
Serena no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo...  
Serena: quiero volver a casa SnRrr!!!! Buaaaa!!!!  
Mil flash back le revolvian la mente...  
todas las imagenes se le cruzaban en la cabeza...**

****

flash back 01...............  
...Los guardias y esos perrotes la perseguían aun no importa cuanto intento perderlos de vistas...

Ella se dirigio hacia la zona aislada, en donde se encontraba una multitud de personas... los fans del grupo... quienes estaban custodiado por guardias y policías... pese al bullicio de la gente... los gritos de Serena hacian un agujero en el cielo... ellos se dieron vuelta a ver que pasaba...

Serena venia corriendo llegando tras ellos, cuando lo hacen, la ven a ella atropellando a los guardias y dirigirse hacia Seiya , que medio la esquiva, al hacer esto ella casi cae de las escaleras, pero Seiya la agarra de la muñeca  
derecha y la estira contra el perdiendo el también el equilibrio, esto hizo que Seiya se cayera medio sentado golpeando muy fuerte y ella frente a el pero algo más al costado...  
Seiya: - uh??? galletas???

Da vuelta a ver, y ve los perros comiendo y los policías hablando con el manager  
el no podía creerlo, era ella otra vez, estaba mudo, la tenia frente a ella por galletas??? aunque no entendia muy bien que tenia que ver las galletas en todo esto... lo fundamental era que ella estaba alli frente a el, y la tenia en sus brazos....

**...El se levanto y busco, a quien le había descubierto... que grande fue su sorpresa al verla a ella, justo a ella en el piso... asustada... sin saber que hacer o adonde huir.. el quería reír pero no podía sino más que mirarla con ternura... ella en el piso y el parado frente a ella, el bajo la guitarra, Serena tomo su pluma por cualquier cosa le incomodaba la mirada de ese joven parado frente a ella, el solo le extendió las manos para ayudarla a levantarse, no le dijo nada solo se las extendió, ella tampoco solo le paso las manos y se levanto, aun no estaba lo suficientemente bien posicionada cuando el avión experimento una turbulencia y ellos cayeron al piso.  
Seiya tomo a Serena de la cintura cuando esto ocurrió, tanto los lentes y como la gorra salieron volando cuando cayeron que Serena se quedo totalmente embobada la ver a Seiya en el piso, ella estaba sobre el con las manos en los costados y el con las manos en la cintura de ella...  
****  
Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al verse cara a cara, en ese lugar tres veces en un día con la misma persona, en circunstancias parecidas, aunque esta ultima medio que no encajaba con las anteriores...  
pero estaba ahí el otra vez, ella otra vez juntos uno sobre el otro... ambos mirándose sin poder creerlo... sin poder entender que era eso que sentía ella en su pecho y el en su corazón., Seiya se acerco a ella lentamente y le rozo los labios Serena no rechazo el intento, así que el la apretó fuerte contra él, esto si molesto a Serena algo, lo pudo ver por la expresión que hizo pero ella no se resistió tanto...solo hizo una mueca y procuro ser más delicado... el la beso... con el alma en los labios tratando de decir en mil formas te amo, a medida que el iba revirtiendo la situación, ahora era Serena quien estaba en el piso y con las manos en el rostros de el y el sobre ella abrazándola, sin dejar de besarla... luego de unos minutos el la soltó pues sabia que no ella no estaba correspondiendo ese beso...**

****

Ella solo se relajo y se durmió en el vuelo hasta que sonó el altavoz, era la azafata anunciando el fin del vuelo, ya eran las cuatro pm, ella guardo todas sus cosas, se ajusto los cinturones y se preparo para el descenso... pero ella tenia miedo, de repente el estaba junto a ella, se sentó y se ajusto lo cinturones, el le tomo de la manos.. una vez que el avión piso tierra el solo le dijo nos vemos y se fue  
ella solo pudo decirle gracias pero el solo le correspondió agitando sus manos en el aire..  
fin del flash back 01

flash back 02..............

...Ella bajo corriendo la escaleras como pudo con sus maletas y se dirigió a la boletería . La chica se demoró en entregarle los boletos. Serena estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis de histeria... Al mismo tiempo se oye una muchedumbre llegar a la estación, y se acerca un grupo de policías que impedían a las personas bajar, solo un grupo de tres personas rodeados por guardaespaldas iban a bajar...

Serena no le presto importancia al hecho, ni siquiera vio que las personas se iban hacia las otras escaleras por donde ella también debía pasar...

Cuando la pobre despachadora le mostró su boleta, se las agarro con una velocidad y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevan a los trenes sin ver siquiese su camino... cuando se quedaron esos tres en frente de las escaleras para saludar a la multitud y luego perderse de ellos literalmente...

Serena solo vio unos pies frente a los escalones que estaba girando para ver detrás mientras los otros se recostaron sobre el barandal, nadie la vio venir salvo la muchedumbre que estaba limitada en la primera escalera y que persionaban por pasar a los pobres guardias.. Serena no pudo detenerse, así que cuando el que se quedo en las escaleras giro por completo, el se quedo pasmado no pudiendo reaccionar y ella lo atropello.. ambos salieron volando para luego rodar por las escaleras hasta que final mente cayeron uno encima del otro.. como era de esperarse el estaba abajo y ella encima.. los otros dos desde arriba no podían creer lo que veían, ni la muchedumbre, ni los policías, ni los guardaespaldas.. nadie la vio venir...

Serena: -Auch!! mi cabeza... -haciendo un mueca de dolor-...  
Ella lo ve y se queda sonrojada, el abre los ojos y la ve a ella... no hay palabras, solo un silencio, todo el mundo en la estación del tren estaba atónito... nadie daba crédito...Ellos dos s estaban mirando fijamente cuando sonó el silbato del tren, ella alza la cabeza y ve su tren partir....  
fin del flash back 02

flash back 03...........................  
....Serena hizo sus compras y compro un presente a sus amigas a modo de disculpa por no poder pasar el resto de las vacaciones y el verano juntas... las vería en el almuerzo y ese seria el momento oportuno para entregárselas... ella fue a sentarse a descansar en en el banco de una plaza cercana a la torre de Tokio... se tomaba una soda cuando vio pasar acaramelados a una pareja y de nuevo recordó lo que por instantes se había disipado de su mente...Davis

Serena estaba recostada sobre sus rodillas cuando eso paso y la escena la obligo a recostarse por el respaldero de la banca...si era por ella lloraba... hizo un esfuerzo enorme aunque se escurrieron alguna lágrimas ella se contuvo...  
Serena: -Davis... se decía para si misma... yo no sé que sería de mí si Telu te tuviera y te olvidaras de mí  
Davis: -La verdad Serena yo no se que sería de mi si otra mujer estuviera en tu lugar...  
ella se sorprende y lo mira  
Serena: -Da... Da.. Davis... que haces aquí... no tendrías que estar trabajando...

Serena lo abraza y aprieta su rostro en su pecho en su afán de no llorar... pensaba que se preocupaba demasiado...se puso auto estresante por fantasmas y sombras que no habían...  
Davis la calma y suavemente la empuja hacia el frente... ella mira el piso de la vergüenza por haber soltado unas cuantas lágrimas, el le acaricia el rostro pasando su mano derecha desde la sien hasta el mentón por lado izquierdo de su rostro... levantándola levemente para besarla... pero... ella aparto su rostro para evitarlo..  
Davis estaba confundido... el se extraña por la reacción de ella.

Davis: -te vas rendir Serena  
Serena: - eh!!!  
Davis: -que si te vas a rendir... no lucharas más por mi Serena  
Serena: -de que hablas  
Davis: - por lo que veo te estas rindiendo... no estas terminando conmigo pero lo estas haciendo... preocupandote por ella... yo no se lo permitiré si tu no me dejas Serena  
Serena: -ya te dije que no voy a dejarte  
Davis: -tu podrás estar lejos un tiempo pero estarás en mi corazón siempre... no importa que tan cerca este ella si tu estas aquí (el pone la mano derecha de ella sobre su corazón, ella siente los latidos de Davis) ella no podrá entrar... no tendrá tu lugar, si tu te rindes que esperas de mi  
Serena: -jamas dije que iba a rendirme.... ella avergonzada con Davis, el le suelta la mano  
David: - yo no pienso renunciar a ti Serena te amo,- le recalca él a la par que la agarra de los hombros... ella alza su rostro... Davis le roba el beso que Serena le negó al principio, y que en este momento ella se resistió un poquito pues no lo esperaba.. no era típico de él... siempre acercaba su rostro para suplicarle un beso a la par que el se hacia desear por ella y ella por el...esta vez solo lo tomo... ella se quedo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa por unos instantes hasta que lentamente los fue cerrando para disfrutar la tibieza de ese beso... Davis la dejo de besar por unos instantes solo para verse ambos a los ojos.. ni siquiera separaron sus rostros muy lejos... para que seguidamente se dieran otro que fue distinto... deseado por ambos, lento y más apasionado...  
Cuando terminaron Davis la vio a los ojos, ella los tenía húmedos de la felicidad y la tristeza... en pocas horas se iría pero se iba segura... Davis entonces la abrazo y le dijo susurrándole a los oídos en un tono cariñoso  
Davis: -mi amor no seas tonta, yo te amo, yo te esperare siempre... espere por ti toda la vida, te encontré, soy feliz contigo... crees que te dejare ir de mi fácilmente  
fin flash back 03

flash back 04................................  
Mina: - ya basta  
en su afan de parar la pelea las chikas terminan teniendo una pelea todas juntas pues Serena intentado darle a Nicolás golpea Rei y esta cae sobre Lita.. lo cual empuja a Amy quien cae al estanque llevándose a Mina consigo pues esta le agarro del cabello..  
serena se queda con la escoba arriba y Nicolás con la pierna flexionada, ambos se quedan congelas al ver la escena y con los ojos saltones y la boca abierta; la cara de todas ellas en especial la de Rei que se acerca y le quita de golpe la escoba a Serena esta se escuda en Nicolás  
Serena: -lo siento Rei  
Rei: - dejate ya de tonterias y entra en la casa  
todas entran en la casa echa bolsas... Rei sucia, lita con unos cuantos raspones y Mina y Amy mojadas  
fin del flash back 04

flash back 05..................  
Mamá, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer en casa de la Tía Asuka, ni siquiera recuerdo como era... si era buena como una angel o era mala... alegre o argelada, si era gorda como un mamut o era flaca como una escopeta... Mamá  
Mamá: -Serena... hija, tu trankila yo ya le escribi a tu Tía Asuka cuando llegues ella te dira todo  
Serena: -Mamá... (nada convencida de la respuesta... ella tantea otra pregunta) esto es un castigo  
Mamá: -LO SERÁ SI NO TE MOVILIZAS YA!!!  
Serena: -Mamá!!, esta bien

La mañana había llegado más rápido de lo que ella había esperado... Hubiera deseado que jamás hubiera amanecido...  
Por primera vez se levantó temprano, tomo su baño matutino, bajo, desayuno en medio de un silencio que la entristeció, pero trato de disimular frente a sus padres, no quería reñir con ellos, ella partía a Suecia y sus padres actuaban como si nada, como si ella no iba a ningún lado...

Todos se iban retirando de la mesa lentamente sin decir adiós siquiese... eso la entristeció más aún quería llorar y gritar porque esa indiferencia... ni siquiera la acompañarían al aeropuerto... ni siquiera irían a despedirla; en esta mesa seria la ultima vez que los vería hasta que ella tenga la orden de volver a casa.. pero Serena se comió... es decir se desayuno hasta la última lágrima.

Ella fue la última en hacerlo, en levantarse, subió a su habitación, fue por las maletas que estaban todas listas en un rincón... echo una última mirada a su preciado cuarto notó que no había cargado el diario con la pluma nueva que las chicas le habían regalado; también notó que faltaban su celular, el ipod y la notebook rápidamente las guardo y luego bajó. Ella bajo esas escaleras como si bajaba con una cruz a cuestas a parte de las maletas... Su madre la esperaba con Lu encerrada en una jaulita...

Madre: - llame a un taxi... -atinó a decir su madre-  
Serena: - gracias... -sólo pudo decir ella-

La verdad es que al ver a su madre allí, ella espero oír que ella le diga "Te acompaño"; oír en cambio "llamé a un taxi", fue como echarle un baldazo de agua fría... en fin... ella sólo se resigno. Davis tenía razón, ya al llegar a casa de su Tía ella encontraría las explicaciones, tenía que estar ahí esas explicaciones...

Serena salió afuera al oír la bocina insistente del taxista, ya en el porton vio a su madre en la puerta, ella se quedo con una pregunta que desde que se entero de este viaje venia haciéndole a su madre...  
fin flash back 05.....

ella lloraba pensando en su familia, su soledad, los líos con ese joven, la gente que la persiguió, ese tipo al que ahora acababa de abofetear... la gente juzgándola.., ella seguía llorando hasta que se le vino a la mente la Tía... debía estar esperándola afuera, preocupada, pues hace rato que ya había llegado su vuelo....  
ella tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados al salir del baño, fue hacia la entrada buscar a su Tía, quien debía esperarla en el frente...  
al salir lo vio claro, su nombre escrito en un cartel...  
La Tía era bajita, con el pelo negro, blanca de ojos oscuros, flaca aparentaba ser agradable, risueña, una tía algo crazy...  
La chica que se encontraba a su lado en cambio era mas alta, rubia espiga, de ojos verde musgo, modelo, bien vestida...  
ambas no llamaban la atención pero estaban lo suficientemente arregladas... la segunda aparentaba ser presumida y algo desagradable...  
Serena: hola,-dijo tímidamente-  
la tía quería echarse a reír, la otra solo puso la mano en la boca y se rió disimuladamente... la vio de pies a cabeza y se rió hipócritamente de Serena  
Tía: hola Serena, como estas hija, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos.  
Serena: si tía... hace rato ya...  
Tía: como fue tu viaje  
Serena: bien podríamos decir.... (piensa)  
Tía: a que te refieres  
flash back  
Hombre: - jamas regresaste del baño, señorita (mientras le hacia un ademan de presumida, ella se enoja con ese gesto y lo abofetea...)  
fin flash back  
ella a pesar de toda esa tristeza que ya cargaba consigo, disimuladamente mintió diciendo  
Serena: a nada Tía, lo decía por estar cansada  
Tía: ahhhhh.... yo pensé que te paso algo  
Serena hace un flash back otra vez piensa en la bofetada que le propino al Hombre de negocios, Seiya,  
Serena: no nada – diijo ella con una risita nerviosa

**ella reccordo que tal vez la estaria buscando el hombre de negocios, entonces se desespero por querer irse de alli... ella ya no estaba en condiciones de aguantar otro escándalo  
la otro le miraba duramente... ni el hola le había dado... ambas, las tres, se subieron a la limusina y recorrieron la ciudad, pararon en varios centros comerciales.... Serena estaba perdida en un hermoso lugar... la chica se compro muchas cosas para ella, y las presumió con su madre frente a Serena...  
otra razón mas por la que se entristeció, todo lo que la joven se había comprado era lindo, caro, pero Serena no podía comprarlo porque no trajo dinero consigo, no pensó necesitarlo mas o menos ella recordaba que la Tía Asuka era una mujer generosa, pero ahora... tenia dinero pero era para emergencias como enfermedad un viaje de emergencia de regreso a casa  
ella trato de disimular lo mejor que pudo su tristeza, su Tía era dura con ella y peor lo era la chica que iba con ellas...  
ellos llegaron a la casa... era una enorme mansión de dos plantas con un imponente patio... arbolado a los costados... mas atrás se observaba un invernadero que estaba pintarrajeado de colores, un hermoso sendero romántico conducía a la casa... Serena se quedo maravillada....  
La chica que iba con ellas solo la miraba como diciendo...- niña tonta-  
Tia: llegamos, dijo campante la Tía  
al llegar en la puerta estaban tres hombres parados, uno de negro riguroso, los otros dos menos trajeados  
Tio: hola Serena  
Serena: Tío Ralph  
el Tío era lo máximo a diferencia de a tía, Serena pensó que el tío no había cambiado.... el era tan amable  
tio: como estas hija  
Serena: bien tio  
ya que nadie pensaba decir quienes eran esas dos personas , ella pregunto quienes son la chica y el muchacho, porque la ultima vez que Serena vio a sus tios ella no tenia primos, tampoco recordaba que la tia estuviera esperando y mucho mecnos que su madre se lo haya mencionado alguna vez y mas aun en los ultimos dios...  
Tía: (un poco ofendida) son tus primos  
Tio: amor ella no lo sabe, (tratando de defender a Serena)  
Tía: era obvio no.... que fueran tu primos  
el muchacho solo rie llevandose a la par una de sus manos a la cabeza la chica estaba disgustada, la mano a la boca.  
Tia: ella es Annya, y el es Gilberto  
Guilles: pero puedes llamarme Guilles... esta bien así  
Serena: claro... mucho gusto (vaya que agradable es el)  
Tía: Annya tiene 19 y Guilles 23  
Serena: ehhhh, pero eso es más que yo....  
Tía: no seas imprudente, mide tus palabras le recrimino la tía  
Serena: lo siento  
TÍO: no te disculpes,- respondió el tío en defensa de Serena, no llevamos a Guilles con nosotros porque en esa ocasión estaba muy enfermo, yo tenia que venir por negocios y tu tía quería visitar a su hermana (abrazando a su esposa)  
Serena: ah... lo dijo solo para disimular la metida de parta que acababa de cometer....  
Guilles seguía en la misma, con la mano en la cabeza riendo... Annya quería matarla... pues ninguno de los dos eran hijos legítimos de ellos,eran adoptivos y ella odiaba esa idea... que se supiera que era adoptada era la muerte para ella, una ruina a su status social  
Annya: esa mocosa no me arruinara... -se dijo para si misma-  
Por otra parte la Tía la quería lejos, la detesto en el instante en que Serena cuestiono su maternidad... la pobre lo pregunto con toda su inocencia y no por malicia... ella ordeno al mayordomo, y este agarro las cosas de Serena, su tio la acompaño a su cuarto, la tía no la acompaño mas pues no soportaba la presencia de Serena... Se retiro al despacho para pensar que hacer con ella porque despues de ese inconveniente de hace unos minutos no la quería ver ni en pintura en el mural de la casa... al llegar Serena a su cuarto su Tío la despidió, el mayordomo le entrego a Lu y la dejo...  
ella cerro la puerta y luego bajo su bolso que contenía la notebook en la cama... en la cama había una carta...  
de inmediato ella reconoció la letra, la letra era de su madre...de un sobresalto la tomo, la rompió y la leyó  
****_  
Mi Querida hija:  
Siento mucho haberme comportado contigo como si no me importaras, pero te equivocas al pensarlo, si me importas, las cosas no son como las estas viendo... este viaje, amor es para que pienses en ti y en lo que harás con tu vida, solo falta un semestre para que termines tu carrera... se que te llevas bien con las chicas y con Davis ... Davis, ya llevas con Davis mucho tiempo, pero he notado que no eres la misma... y mas que nada Serena no eres la misma con él, eso me preocupo baste, puedo estar equivocada, quien soy yo para meterme en tu vida cuando se trata de tu corazón... solo puedo limitarme en ese punto Serena a escucharte, a guiarte como puedo Serena, no puedo mandarte querer a alguien, pero quiero asegurarme de que tomes las mejores decisiones para tu vida para que seas feliz... se que siempre va a haber algo que te tendrá triste, pero tu sabrás sacarle partido al dilema...  
Presiento hija que no pasara mucho tiempo en que Davis te proponga matrimonio y tu contenta acepte, porque es lo que esperas de él, lo que has estado soñando siempre... pero quiero que cuando llegue ese día lo digas segura como si fuese que si él no esta para ti no hay mundo, quiero que tu amor sea genuino, no uno por costumbre... solo para que seas feliz...  
se que leer esta carta te va a pondrá de mal humor... te conozco hija... eres caprichosa y no querrás oír esto y se que no lo esperaras de mi, oírlo de mi, pero apartarte de Davis, tus amigas unos meses será mas que suficiente para que tu compruebes tu amor por el.  
Si vienes con el corazón descansado, con tus sentimientos en orden, en claro, yo estaré contenta porque mi hija ha madurado, ya es una mujer independiente y sincera... que sabe lo que quiere y lo que busca, y lucha sin armas más que la verdad, la honestidad y la pureza por lo que quiere...  
Te extraño hija, te comencé a extrañar desde que decidí que hicieras ese viaje, no lo vi mejor en otra ocasión, porque sabia que ya casi no te vería y luego trabajando....entonces hablar entre nosotras iba a ser más complicado, tal vez ni no nos entenderíamos...  
perdona mi silencio, mi dureza... mi amor aprovecha tu viaje, por favor cuídame a tu Tía. Dile que la quiero muchísimo, y tu... piénsalo, comprueba por ti misma tu amor por el...  
te esperare Serena cuando acaben las vacaciones... hasta entonces  
cuídate  
mamá  
pd: te espera un curry de zanahorias  
_**

**Serena estaba molesta por lo que se acaba de enterar... Vino a aun infierno para comprobar algo que para ella era lo más certero en el mundo, en el universo: Davis  
Serena entro en llanto , estaba disgustada con su madre, esa palabra es poca cosa para el sentimiento que realmente ella encerraba en su pecho hace tiempo ya, no era nada razonable la idea de su madre para ella... entre lagrimas desempaco, saco a Lu y luego saco la notebook y trato de comunicarse con Davis ya era muy tarde, pero no pudo había olvidado que había unas cuantas horas de diferencia entre Suecia y Tokio, ya era tardísimo, Davis tal vez ya estaria durmiendo, tal vez estaba dormidísimo a esa hora... lo que ella estaría haciendo en una horas.  
Ella se recosto en la cama...  
Serena realmente estaba furiosa, por un momento pensó que la tía estaba muy enferma, que no tenia a nadie, pero viendo que estaba bien y que tenia a alguien, la desconcertó, pero la carta, la carta termino haciendo que su día realmente terminara siendo feo...  
ella miraba el techo y luego miraba la carta, se dio la vuelta y se quedo viendo la carta  
Inner mamá  
Serena hasta que no tengas en claro tus pensamientos , no podrás volver a casa...  
real time back  
Serena: pero mama esto es ridículo (lloraba ella) yo amo a Davis, eso esta más claro que el agua... No entiendo lo que pretendes...  
Guilles entro al cuarto de Serena  
Serena: que no sabes tocar, le increpo Serena  
Guilles: ah, lo siento me voy  
Serena: (ay que maleducada, esta es su casa y yo gritándole) Guilles espera...  
Guilles: si...  
Serena:discúlpame, discúlpame por ser impertinente hace rato, y discúlpame por tratarte mal hace unos minutos  
el le sonríe y le contesta  
Guilles: oye prima, no se que te pasa, yo no te juzgo, sabes puedes contar conmigopara lo que quieras.  
Serena: gracias Guilles  
Guilles: venia a ver como estabas, ahora dime que pasa...eso si quieres...  
Serena duda y el lo nota  
Guilles: si no quieres decirlo yo entiendo.  
Serena:no, es que mama, mama me mando a este lugar por algo sin sentido  
Guilles: a que te refieres  
Serena le pasa la carta y el lo lee  
Guilles: ah ya entiendo, y tu lo quieres  
Serena: lo quiero muchísimo (ella llora en los brazos de su primo)  
Guilles: trankila, entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse, podrás regresar pronto a casa  
Serena: tu crees que ella me dejara?  
Guilles:si( lo dijo triste)  
Serena:eh... oye porque la cara  
Guilles: me da gusto conocerte Serena, pensar que te vas a irte en cualquier momento me entristece  
Serena:perdóname por ser egoísta lo amo  
Guilles: no tienes que disculparte por querer a alguien con tu vida  
Serena: eres lindo  
el se sonroja  
Guilles: baja a cenar...  
Serena se acerca a la mesa, al ver tanta elegancia en la mesa ella se desespera, no sabia etiqueta, tal tenía en su casa, cosas que las personas adineradas en un chasquido de dedos tenías, pero aun así ella no sabia etiqueta, que iba a saber una chica de clase media..  
Serena metió la pata varias veces en la cena... la mirada fulminante de su tía y la mirada burlona de Annya... fueron suficiente para que se levante de la mesa sy suba corriendo a su cuarto...  
Guilles la siguió  
Serena:yo no se de estas cosas  
Guilles: trankila, yo te enseño...  
el bajo por unos minutos y subió con una bandeja para dos  
Guilles: te trajo tu cena a tu cuarto para que no te apenes con nosotros, ni te quedes sin comer esta noche  
Serena: GrrrRr!!  
se oyo en el cuarto, el estomago de Serena, Guilles se echo a reír y serena lo siguió con una risita nerviosa y apenada...  
Junto cenaron en la pieza...  
La pieza tenia un hermoso balcón que daba una vista imponente de la sombría ciudad blanca en la noche y un cielo estrellado... ella comía su pastel mientras añoraba a Davis, observando el cielo  
Guilles: cuando quieres volver... -le interrumpió los pensamientos Guilles-  
Serena: una semana  
lo dijo asi sin mas... ella no se percato el entristecimiento de Guilles, monótono repitió  
Guilles: una semana  
Serena:creo que es suficiente para convencer a mama  
Guilles: si tienes razón (algo nervioso)  
Serena:eh (sorprendida por su actitud)  
Guilles: creo que es suficiente  
Serena:eres lindo Guilles  
Guilles: oye, Serena y porque no te quedas más  
Serena:eh?(otra vez) esta vez más sorprendida.... porque la pregunta  
Guilles: es que quiero pasar un tiempo contigo, para conocer mejor a mi prima...tal vez vas conmigo a un concierto que sera en las semanas próximas  
Serena:mmmmm (mirando el cielo)  
Guilles: perdón Serena, que egoísta soy, tu lo extrañas demasiado**

**Serena rió, el se quedo sorprendido con esa actitud, el espero que ella se entristeciera ,ás pero ante sus palabras ella solo rió pícaramente respondió  
Serena: - me quedo  
Guilles: - qué... y él???? dijiste que lo extrañabas demasiado...  
****Serena: - me quedo por ti, te haz portado bien conmigo, tu y el tio Ralph, no es mucho pedir una semana más...  
Serena miraba el piso mientras lo decia, Guilles vio su actitud, ella estaba realmente enamorada de aquel hombre a quien envidiaba su suerte de tener el privilegio de acceder al corazon de su prima, el admiraba en ella esa fuerza que ella tenia para sobreponerse ante su tristeza trataba por todos los medios de no darse el lujo de caer en un pozo llamado depresión... a pesar de a ver notado la tristeza que ella tenia el trato de seguirle la corriente, pues ya habia metido la pata al pedir algo asi, aunque trato de decirlo de una manera en que ella tuviera la oportunidad de desistir de sus palabras...  
Guilles:- en serio... estas segura...  
Serena: -claro, ademas dos semanas son mejores que una para convencer a mamá (haciendole un ojito) así te conocere mas, a ti, al ella...  
Guilles:- a Annya?  
Serena: - si, a ella jejejejeje (risita nerviosa)  
Guilles vio que Serena no daría marcha atrás a su decisión entonces se atrevió a decir  
Guilles:- oye si ya estas aquí, quitale provecho  
ella se entristece, Guilles de nuevo siente que se pasa pero como ya lo dijo prosigue...  
Guilles: - se que lo extrañas, pero pruebale a tu madre que lo amas y que no es un capricho tuyo, creo que eso es lo que ella teme, que en el futuro des un paso tan grande en tu vida y tal vez no sea lo correcto... ella te quiere ver feliz, como toda madre en el mundo desea la felicidad para sus hijos y ella no es una excepcion al caso Serena.  
Serena: - tal vez tengas razón , pero duele estar lejos de el... lo quiero tanto  
un largo silencio se hizo presente despues esa respuesta, Serena miraba perdida y Guilles solo la contemplaba no sabía que decirle exactamente, pues todo lo que deciia solo hacia que ella se entristeca y antes de hacer su estadia agradable lo hacia algo sufrible...  
Serena pensaba en las palabras de Guilles, para ella todo era estupido, ridiculo, su aamor por Davis es del pasado, del presente y del futuro... sobrevivió siglos enteros, su amor era un juramento de todas las epocas... como podia ella ponerse a aprueba ese amor que ya estaabe escrito en tablas de piedra en el palacio del Milenio de la Plata, como ir contra un destino escrito en los muros del corredor del futuro, si supieran las condiciones de su amor, sobre los cimientos que esta fundados pero quien podria entender... su madre ni siquiera sabe que ella es Sailor Moon, La Princesa de la Luna, La Neo Reina Serenity de Tokio de Cristal... Guilles menos va entender aun... si apenas acaba de enterarse que tenia primos... solo las chicas podían comprenderla... ella alzo la mirada al cielo y contemplo la luna llena... Lu dormía apacible en el balcon... ella la contemplaba... hace mucho que Lu no le decia palabra alguna y no sabia porque... desde la ultima batalla ella se sumio en un silencio, como queria hablar aunque sea con su gata...  
Serena salio de sus pensamientos cuando Guilles le cuestiono... en un tono nervioso y algo atrevido... pero Serena trato de comprenderlo...  
Guilles:- ya hablaste con el?  
Serena: -no, estará durmiendo, ya es muy tarde en Tokio...  
Guilles:- mmm, mañana vas a estar mejor...  
Serena: -eh?!, (esa respuesta la sorprendió), por qué lo dices?  
Guilles:- porque, tal vez mañana te comuniques con el, (le guiña un ojo)  
Serena: - (ella sonrie) si, ojala  
Guilles:- lo haras, lo se...  
Serena: - oye, no has dicho nada de ti aun  
Guilles:- weno, no hay mucho que decir.... jejeje (risita nerviosa)  
Serena: -....mmm, claro que no!!! tienes muchisimo que contarme!!!!  
Guilles:-jejejeje (risita nerviosa, más nerviosa que antes) como que  
Serena: - que te gusta, por ejemplo...  
Guilles:- uh!,mmm, ir a patinar...  
Serena: - patinar?  
Guilles:- tu sabes patinar Serena?  
Serena: - no estoy muy segura de ello  
Guilles:- mmm, conoces eso  
Serena: -weno, es que yo no he patinado nunca, no que yo recuerde...  
Guilles:- vaya, tal vez te enseñe...  
Serena saca la lengua y rie nerviosa  
Guilles:- quieres ir conmigo mañana por la tarde...  
en eso interrumpe la tía  
Tia:- SERENA, GUILLES  
Guilles:- mamá  
Serena: - tía  
Tía: - ya es hora de dormir, mañana tu y yo vamos a conversar Serena  
Guilles:- no estábamos haciendo nada malo mamá  
Ese comentario molesto a su madre, y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Serena al punto que la pobre quería esconderse en algún lado o tirarse del balcón con tal de desaparecer. Guilles noto incomoda a su prima... La tia, con ese gesto que Serena tenía en la cara se sintió satisfecha... con un dejo de burla y disgusto en sus palabras, nerviosa y molesta por el comentario aun solo atino a responder y salir  
Tia:- más vale  
Una vez que la tía cerró la puerta, Guilles observo que su prima no salía de su disgusto, se sintió ofendidas  
Guilles:- oye, no pongas esa cara; mama puede ser fría pero es buena pero es buena  
Serena.-ya veo que tiene el parecido tiene con mamá (casi susurrando)  
Guilles:- jejejeje, no digas eso... vi las foto de tu madre, y la de tu familia... no creo que la Tía Ikuko sea tan mala  
Serena.- (risita nerviosa para disimular) tienes razón, tal vez estoy exagerando porque estoy molesta  
Serena bosteza…  
Guilles:- bueno yo ya me voy, ire a llevar esto (agarrando los platos y la bandeja) y me tiro a mi camita a hacer zetas  
Serena.- eres gracioso  
Guilles ya se estaba yendo cuando se queda en la puerta  
Guilles:- mañana tienes que ir a patinar conmigo, no lo olvides  
Serena.- uy! Yo pensé que era broma  
Guilles: ni creas que huiras de tu promesa  
Serena:- oye yo no te lo prometi  
Guilles:- pero lo dijiste, y lo consideré, no te escaparas jejejejeje  
Serena:-que arrogante!!!!!  
Guiles sale corriendo cerrando la puerta tras si…  
Serena se tira en la cama y mira el techo… piensa en la actitud de su primo y termina diciéndose para si misma a medida que se da vuelta en la cama  
Serena:- pense que deje a Sam en Tokio, al final lo traje en las maletas y le mude a Guilles, pero él y el tío Ralph son lindos, han sido muy amables conmigo pero la tia Asuka y Annya, no les caí nada bien…  
Serena se levanto de un salto y abrió la notebook, saco su modem, reviso su correo… su desilusión fue grande no había mensajes en el buzon, ni Davis, ni la familia, ni las amigas…  
Ella cerró la compu, y se echo a llorar en la cama, luego de tanto llorar se quedo dormida soñando un sueño que no entendía del todo, tenía la sensación de que todo se revolvía, sentía una desesperación y no entendía porque… se dio mil vueltas en la cama.  
A la mañana siguiente ella despertó con un dolor de cabeza, eran las nueve de la mañana; no se oía nada en la casa, nadie la había despertado, ella se levanto a medias, tomo un baño para desperezarse, bajo a la sala, aparentemente no había nadie… hasta que una voz casi la mato de un infarto… era el mayordomo principal de la casa  
Mayordomo: hasta que al fin se levanta señorita Serena  
Serena:-ah!!!!!!!  
Mayordomo:- es usted una perezosa  
Serena:- oiga usted no sabe lo que es saludar, y no molestar a los demás (le increpa haciendo pucheros)  
Mayordomo: que bien, la Señora llegara a las 10 de la mañana, me pidió qu le diga que se prepare para conversar…  
Serena:- GrRRRr!!! (era el estomago de Serena, llorando; ella solo rie nerviosa)  
Mayordomo:- puede ir a desayunar en la cocina Sta. Serena  
Serena:- Uy!!!!! (ella protesta)  
Su día empezó mal, nadie hizo cuenta que de que ella estaba en la casa, entonces ella se dio la vuelta a preguntar…  
Serena:- y el Joven Guilles?  
Mayordomo: está en la facultad Sta., aquí todavía faltan para las vacaciones, y  
Serena:- y????  
Mayordomo: y si pregunta por la Sta. Annya, también está estudiando…  
Serena:- ugh!! Que desagradable (en voz baja)… ah!!! (lo dijo disimuladamente)  
Mayordomo: me retiro  
Ella fue a la cocina, allí ella conoció a Mirley, la ayudante de cocina; Sra. Violets, la ama de llaves y Cullin, el cocinero…  
Violets: llegas tarde, deberías quedarte castigada.  
Cullin: vaya, vaya, eres perezosa  
Mirley: no sean malos, gente, con la nueva, que va a pensar de nosotros…  
Cullin: tienes razón, (mientras rebanaba el pan con afán)  
Violets: al fin dices algo útil, cómo te llamas niña?  
Serena:- mi nombre es Serena  
Cullin: lindo nombre, te sienta  
Mirley: bienvenida  
Serena:-gracias (risita nerviosa)  
Cullin le pasa un plato con sándwiches  
Violets: de dónde eres?  
Serena:-De Tokio (hablando con la boca llena)  
Violets: se nota que no tienes modales  
Ella avergonzada replica  
Serena:- perdón (tragando para disculparse)  
Mirley: no te disculpes, no es tu estilo de vida, es normal que al principio tengas estos tropiezos, ya te acostumbraras  
Cullin: jejejeje que bruta!  
Mirley: Cullin no seas grosero!!!  
Violets: Tenía que ser nomas luego que me quejo en vano  
Cullin: Sra. Violets  
Serena:- Curly, Violets  
Violets: Sra. Violets  
Cullin: es Cullin, no Curly  
Mirley: no les haga caso, no es gruñon, ni menos ella… son buenas personas, la cara de malos parece nomas jejejeje (risita complice)  
Cullin: Mirley, deja de cuchichear, pásame la lata que está en la otra mesa… que este almuerzo lo tenemos que terminar para la hora  
Serena:- Mirley, Curly y Violets, Sra. Violets  
Violets: deja de repetir como boba y termínate tu sándwiches porque la Sra. Está por llegar.  
Serena:- si, es cierto (mirando el reloj de cocina)  
Serena le da un mordisco con ganas , mientras le da vueltas la idea de que sería lo que la tía quería decirle, ella vio bien a Violets y se animo a preguntar después de tragar.  
Serena:- Sra. Violets tiene idea de que querría hablar conmigo mi tía  
Violets: muchacha impertinente, maleducada y perezosa, los asuntos de la Sra. Son cuestiones de ella nomas, preocuparme por tus problemas no es mi trabajo.  
Cullin: O sea, metiste la pata al preguntar algo asi, en que piensas muchacha al decir algo asi, que somos entrometidos  
Mirley: la tia puede ser…  
Atino a decir Mirley, y dos miradas la silenciaron; Serena noto el episodio pero no dijo nada pues sabía que no iba conseguir saberlo, Mirley para zafar termina diciendo.  
Mirley: puede parecer lo que no es todo el tiempo, cuando la conozcas sabrás que es buena  
Serena no pregunto ni cuestiona mas, porque en eso llega el Mayordomo y le pide que le acompañe a la sala pues la tía la estaba esperando…  
Al salir Serena de la cocina, Mirley es reprendida  
Violets: si amas tu trabajo, solo cállate, habla cuando sea necesario, no respondas preguntas que no te hacen, ni des un comentario que no te preguntan ni te piden…  
Mirley: lo siento  
Cullin: Mirley, te lo hemos dicho muchas veces acabaras quedándote fuera si te empeñas  
Violets: yo no te defenderé, no podre hacerlo Mirley… si te pones la soga al cuello, no podre rescatarte…  
Mirley: pero ella esta sola, no se ven hace tiempo, ella no sabe lo que va a ser vivir aquí con ellas, las dos son arpías (lo dijo en voz baja par que no lo oiga el mayordomo principal) a diferencia del Sr. Ralph y el joven Guilles, la Sta. Annya y la Sra. Asuka son unas malditas  
Cullin: calla ya niña, y ponte a trabajar, aunque tengas razón, esas dos te dan de comer, asi que un poquito mas de respeto  
Violets: escuchame bien Mirley, si te hechas la soga al cuello, independientemente de que te guste o no tu trabajo, yo no te defenderé si llega lo peor contigo… no podre hacerlo aunque quiera asi que moderate muchacha porque necesitas este empleo para seguir teniendo a tu madre en el hospital… con las influencias que tenie la Sra. Si te marca no tendras oportunidad de volver a trabajar y tu madre no tendrá oportunidades de recuperarse de esa extraña condición  
Cullin: ya basta de solo pensarlo me siento aterrorizado… pobrecita, tu madre fue una victima mas y tu tuviste que hacerte a cargo de ella y de tu casa Mirley…  
Violets: ciertamente Serena parece buena persona pero no podemos hacer nada por ella…  
Mirley: pobrecilla  
Cullin: hasta me da lástima de veras…  
Violets: weno basta de sentimentalismos, pónganse a trabajar y yo voy a ordenar que se limpie la casa  
Mirley: ojala Serena salga viva de la charla con la arpía  
Cullin: Mirley!!!! Basta! No creo que sea tan malo  
Mirley: si Cullin… sabes bien a que viene esa conversación  
Entre tanto la Tía Asuka espera a Serena con una cara en la sala… sentada tomándose un jugo con varios cubos de hielos  
Serena entro temerosa no sabía que esperar pero también de algo estaba segura ella no había hecho nada, salvo estar a solas con su primo el día de ayer, pero aun asi ella no hizo nada y lo sabia no permitiría que su tía la arrolle con ideas que no existen... ya era suficiente... estaba harta de que la aplasten con dilemas... los últimos días fueron días de stress antes que un descanso... suficiente ya eran sus propios problemas... aunque estaba harta de todo... se dispuso a llevar la fiesta en paz como sea posible... aun tenia dos semanas que estar y este era apenas el segundo día...  
Serena:- hola Tía  
Tía: hola Serena  
Serena:- pasa algo  
Tía: Serena, tu madre escribió contándome de Darien, cuanto tiempo estarás aquí...  
Serena:- dos semanas  
Tía: dejame terminar, quieres...  
Serena:- lo siento...  
Tía: como te decía, ella escribió contándome de Darien, cual era el objetivo de este viaje, pero lamento decirte niña que no estarás aquí todo el día de perezosa, que tu estés de vacaciones y nosotros no, no significa que tengas que estar sin hacer nada... quiero que busques un trabajo o de lo contrario si quieres puedes estudiar pero como son tus vacaciones tu sabrás que hacer... lo cierto es que no puedes estar en la casa todo el día encerrada sin hacer algo... eso no te ayudara a llegar a las conclusiones que necesitas... por eso quiero que te ocupes en algo... yo no necesito Serena, tampoco te cobrare el estar aquí, pero tendrás que trabajar o estudiar, levantarte temprano on nosotros, desayunar y salir... como te digo, no te digo estudia porque son tus vacaciones y ademas necesitaras tus papeles, aquí hay muchos cursos que te serán útil en tu carrera, tu madre me puso al tanto de ti...  
Serena:- ya veo, así que mama te lo pidió, nadie es capaz de comprender en lo que se stan metiendo, esto es un castigo antes que una ayuda... es algo totalmente innecesario  
Tía: que quieres decir  
Serena:- nada, solo yo me entiendo...  
Tía: escucha Serena, tu ya eres mayor, se supone que ya deberías saber lo que quieres y para donde vas, tu madre sabrá lo que hace contigo y creo más o menos entender porque lo hace, eres bastante perezosa e irresponsable, por eso es que si te quedas aquí tendrás que emplear tu tiempo en algo, aunque sea medio tiempo...  
Serena:- si tía,  
respondió Serena arrugada en el sillón, era inútil explicar a su Tía el poder del amor que hay entre Davis y ella, jamas se había sentido tan pequeña ni su madre le hablaba en ese tono, como quería a Davis para llorar, ella no era mala, no era ninguna criminal por amar con el cuerpo y el alma a alguien, era una simple persona nrmal... weno eso se podria decir salvo por el detalle de ser una sailor guerrera, no es que sea perezosa, weno tal vez lo era pero no eras mucho,y no era irresponsable, siempre hacia las tareas pero una cosa es hacerlas y otra cosa es que estén mal...  
La Tía Asuka la saco de sus pensamientos cuando tiro sobre la mesita de caoba unos cuantos periódicos, revistas, diarios, folletos de estudios...  
Tía: por esto fui en la mañana, búscate un empleo o ve algo que quieras estudiar... y si no encuentras algo o si no puedes conseguir el empleo que quieres pídele a Annya que te recomiende en tus estudios, y en tus empleos a quien quieras... a tu tío, a Annya, a Guilles o a mí, como prefieras  
Serena solo asintió con la cabeza, ella ya no tenía la voz necesaria para contestar...  
La tía se estaba marchando ya, cuando Serena recordo las primeras palabras de su Tía...**

****

flash back  
"...tu madre escribió contándome de Darien, cuanto tiempo estarás aquí..."  
fin del flash back

**Ella vio a su tía que estaba por subir las escaleras e hizo un esfuerzo para llamarla pero solo pudo articular lo que le inquieto desde el principio, pues las palabras de su Tía le dieron a entender que el tiempo ella no lo decidía sino su madre  
Serena:- cuanto tiempo estaré aquí  
Tía: lo que resta de tus vacaciones, tres meses  
Serena:- tres??, no tía solo son dos meses...  
Tía: tu madre arreglo que fueran tres, dijo que escribió al rector de la facultad pidiéndole un permiso para ausentarte un mes de tu ultimo semestre porque estas "cuidándome"  
Serena:- pero  
tía: lo siento Serena, a mi tampoco me gusta que estés aquí. Estamos...  
Serena:- si tía...  
La tía Asuka subio las escaleras sin más, sin ver a Serena... lo ultimo fue suficiente... le dijo en todas sus letras que ella no era bienvenida en la casa y que tenía que soportase la una a la otra, y simplemente que su vida iba a ser un infierno...  
Serena miro la pila de papeles en la mesa por unos minutos, luego los tomo y subió arriba mientras dos lagrimas cayeron sin poder ella retenerlas en sus ojos, se encerró en su cuarto, tiro la pila a un lado y se tiro ella en la cama boca abajo a llorar desconsoladamente... mientras se regañaba asi misma en voz alta...  
Serena:- bienvenida a tu infierno Serena... atajate vos catalina porque nadie te ataja...deja de llorar, levántate... prometiste no sufrir más... pero duele... no quiero sufrir más... que hice para merecer este calvario... este año no es mi año... quiero volver a casa... Davis te extraño... me haces falta... Chicas!!!... si Luna hablase... no me sentiría tan sola en este lugar...  
Serena dejo de llorar en voz alta, pero no podía dejar de echar lagrimas, en medio de un torrente de lagrimas, ella prendió la notebook y typegrafío su currículo... luego suspendió la notebook y busco un empleo, después de tanto hurgar entre las hojas sus lagrimas cesaron... había encontrado el concierto que al que el joven del que aun no sabia ni su nombre la había invitado y le había prometido encontrarla, encontró varias escuelas que ofrecían capacitaciones, seminarios y una universidad que si bien lo recordaba vagamente efectuaban convenios con su universidad... tal vez ella podía terminar su semestre aquí... ya que su madre no la deja volver a tiempo... pero esa fue una idea que descarto pues eso implicaba seis meses lejos de Davis... sumando estas vacaciones y los tres meses de pasante serian un año de estar lejos de el... pero por sobre todo había encontrado siete posibles lugares...  
estaba segura de que obtendría el empleo en el primero que escogiera, a pesar de todos los defectos que su querida tía le encuentra a ella...era eficiente y no se rendía nunca...su obstinación era suficiente para conseguir llegar a ganarse el respeto de su familia...era eso lo que ella necesitaba que la respeten... que su decisiones y sus opiniones que cuenten ... que entiendan que por mucho que ellos quieran hacer algo es ella quien tiene que tomar las riendas de su vida...  
todo consejo es bienvenido pero es ella quien tiene que tener la ultima palabra... no los demás... ese espíritu imperativo de querer controlar su vida medio mundo era lo que mas le estresaba y lo que mas le dolía por mucho que Serena quería negarlo... las cadenas del pasado le pesaban en la espalda... las responsabilidades del futuro eran su pesadilla y su temor diario era el deber del presente... el mismo pasado ya gobernaba hacia una dirección una única su vida y eso la molestaba por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Davis le resonaban en la mente... cuando black moon quiso apoderarse del cristal del plata y la Neo Queen Serenity yacía sumida en un sueño profundo... y el propio yo del Futuro de Davis le envía esos sueños, y esas alucinaciones que terminaron por separarlos... las miles de veces que Serena intento razonar con él... y el termino diciéndole que ya estaba harto de que su vida se rija por el pasado que el quería ser libre de escoger a quien amar y que ser... por un momento Serena sintió de nuevo sus miedos... pero ver los boletos del concierto le desviaron de nuevo del tema... junto a los boletos estaba la hoja donde Serna apunto los nombres de la empresas y las direcciones... ya se estaba haciendo la hora de comer... entonces presurosa agarro las notas y se dispuso a trabajar en ello... ella volvió a la notebook y esta vez busco la referencia de esos lugares... una vez enterada de las actividades de las empresas,Serena escogió uno, adjunto su currículo a una nota y lo mando por email, ya que estaba revisando su correo ve entre sus contactos que uno le esta llamando...  
Serena presurosa acepto la llamada...**

**Serena:- Davis!!!  
Davis:- Hola Serena...  
Davis no le extraño para nada la forma en que Serena salto de alegría al otro lado de la comunicación, el también la extrañaba y su saludo melancólico se agudizo a quebrársele la voz...  
Serena:-Davis, (llorando ella al oírlo, era grato saber que la hecho de menos) no sabes cuanto me da gusto oírte...  
Davis:- esta todo bien Serena...  
Serena:- no, no esta todo bien, te extraño, quiero volver me siento sola en casa de mis tíos...  
Davis:- pero que acaso no te tratan bien...  
Serena iba a decir algo pero sintió que la vigilaban...  
Era Annya que acaba de llegar, tenía aun el bolso en su espalda cuando oyó a Serena decir que lo ****extrañaba, y ella quería saber a quien se lo estaba diciendo y se quedo a oír como lloraba esa tonta por el novio insignificante y poca cosa de ella, pero algo si era seguro, tenía buen gusto pues no le pareció nada mal el muchacho...**

**Serena:- si Davis todo esta bien, te extraño quiero volver a casa  
Davis:- cuando vuelves Serena  
Serena:- no se exactamente...  
Davis:- supongo que ya sabes porque estas en casa de tu tía...  
Serena solo oculto su rostro, como explicarle que todos dudan del amor que siente por él, que es algo que no le incumbía a nadie más que a ella, que estaba allí en ese lugar en el que no es bienvenida, aunque el tío y su primo son personas adorables... la tía, la prima y aparentemente los empleados no la podían ni ver, porque era demasiado vulgar y ademas estaba la espía  
Davis:- Serena contéstame, no te quedes callada me preocupas...  
Serena:-nada en especial, es como un premio por haber logrado mis metas y este es el último (lo dijo forzando una sonrisa)  
Davis:- ah! (replicó nada convencido al oírla en los auriculares, pero también disimuló), y cuando vuelves...(le volvió a preguntar)  
Serena bajo la cabeza y apenas susurro...  
Serena:-en tres meses...  
Davis abrió grande los ojos al escucharla... tres meses sin ella...  
Davis:- en tres!? Peor si en dos empiezas el ultimo semestre...  
Serena:- mamá arreglo que sean tres  
Davis:- te esta perjudicando, y esa no es exactamente una actitud de tu madre Serena... no creo que sean solo vacaciones de premio por tu esfuerzo creo que es algo más...  
Serena:-(risita nerviosa), pero ya esta hecho...  
Serena había mentido desde el principio sobre las razones, si seguían hablando del tema Serena no iba a poder seguir intentando ocultar el verdadero porque de las cosas... y si nada estaba bien... y el no era tonto... y ella no era buena mintiendo... y el la estaba descubriendo...  
Davis:-Te quiero Serena  
Serena:- yo también te amo... como están las cosas allí... sabes algo de las chicas, no he podido hablar con ellas...  
Annya repitió las palabras de Davis sorprendida... mientras se va a su cuarto  
Annya:- "te quiero"?????....; Serena querida, ya se que hacer contigo (risita malvada)  
En tanto una hermosa chica de ojos verdes, de pelo largo, suelto, trenzado en forma de vinchas, con un par de flequillos en mechas y el pelo teñido en luces blancas y verdes sobre su hermosos pelo rubio dorado, ella era nueva, alta bien formada, vestía un pantalón celeste ajustado y una blusa blanca con un pañuelo atado y un saquito con mangas cortas y sin tacones, entraba en la oficina a entregar unos papeles y cargar un vaso con agua...  
La simple sonrisa de la joven sonrojo a Davis...  
Ella noto que él estaba algo triste, así que le dijo con una voz suave y seductora, discreta pasándole los dedos a los mechones del cabellos de Davis, ignorando quien estaba en la otra linea  
-Se siente bien Señor**


End file.
